Devil in the Details
by CarpeNoctem89
Summary: I am not good at summarizing, hence why I write stories. Basically Bon Temps gets a new resident, Eric is interested in her special... talents.
1. Chapter 1

The warm sun was beating through my windshield forcing me to squint through my thick black Ray Ban sunglasses. I was on the 49 heading to a small town in the heart of Louisiana where my brother was living. I haven't seen him in years and was getting led footed, in a rush to get there. Driving three days straight, with a few hours of sleep here and there between rest stops had left me hurting. I cant complain tho, the scenery here is beautiful and so different then cold New York. Trading snow piles for swamps. I was glad to be done with Aaron, my high school sweetheart who is now marrying my ex best friend. The thought makes me eyeball twitch. The dark corner of my mind wishes I could of reaped some kind of revenge on them but that would justt make me petty. I'm not a petty person I remind myself and try and find something on the radio while driving. I'm not very good at multi tasking like that but manage to a good song.  
Almost there I remind myself. I pull a Newport out of my pack and light up. A deep drag or too and I come across sign on the side of the road. Big green letters welcoming me to my brothers town of Bon Temps. Yes! I'm here, whatever this little town is. It is about three o'clock and my brother is about to be done with work. I pull over and look for the directions to Merlottes Bar & Grill that I had stuffed into the glove department. Two lefts and a right. Before I pull off I see a few people. A young man working on the road. A orange vest over a nicely toned and tanned body. Mmmmm, I could get used to this, turning up the music, I shift into first gear and I peel out and catch his attention, his brown eyes trying to see who I was. I know the smile I'm wearing will stick with him.

Three blocks later I see the sign on the top of a little diner looking bar. I slowly pull my car into the gravel parking lot. I shift my car into park and pull up the emergency break. Opening the car door and swinging my legs out is good and bad, the freedom is nice but my legs feel like jelly from seating in a cramped rice burner. My flip flop slap against my heels as I walk up, the warm breeze brushes my skin and I smile as I soak up the sun. I could get used to this. I open the bars door and smell the spices of Cajun food cooking. The bar is nice for what it is, almost everything is hard wood. I walk to the closet booth and sit facing the door, it seems like a full service place. In a few moments my waitress walks up, shes blond and bubbling over with personality. "Hello and welcome to Merlottes, I am Sookie your waitress, can I get you something to drink first?" Her southern accent is strong, the first real one I've ever heard. I notice she has kind, coffee warm brown eyes. She seems to be giving me an off look. "Yes, I would like a Captain and Coke." I laugh, " I know its early but Ive driven for days." She smiles, looking me up and down.  
"No problem." She stutters and leaves me a menu, I survey the bar and I'm not picking anything up. They really don't bother me until, and as for "them" I am referring to the actual deceased. I see and speak to those who are yet to cross over, I usually see them following a close family member and staying close to where they've died, not knowing they have died. I am happy not to hear voices for once. It gets crowded in my head, but its too soon to speak as I look next to me I see what I like to call my guardian angel Seth.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss in a whisper but hear the waitress Sookie back to take my order, I jump to look at her.

"Miss..?" She says, looking at me confused as is the rest of the place. "Sorry, Ill have chicken fried steak and coleslaw with white rice." Man, I hope you didn't hear me talking to that dead person.  
She justt looks at me, Ive seen this before, I have worn it while listening to the spirits. She quickly sits down. Smiling at me.  
" You're different " she says with a smile. " Its like you're on a different radio wave or something."  
My big brown eyes widen. My mouth slides open and before I can think of anything to say Seth chimes in, I look to the side.  
"Shes a telepathic." My translucent friend says. His blue eyes on her.  
I turn back to her with shook. "Yeah?" I asked, now regaining my demeanor. "Hows that?" She looks around. " I don't know, I have feeling were justt going to be friends.." She pushes my drink towards me. I sip at it. "I don't have friends." I say flatly but in a pitiless way. "They fuck me over. " She nods, " well I hope you find better friends in Bon Temps while your here." She pats the table as she gets up. "You're food should be justt a moment."

I look back over to Seth. " You're not supposed to be here. " I whisper. He shrugs, " I'm your angel." He simply replies. "No, you're a ghost Seth!" I hiss again, looking around make sure no one sees me talking to no body. " If you don't fucking leave me alone, Ill send you over I swear to God."  
He rolls his pale blue eyes, if he wasn't dead I guess Id be attracted to him, but me and him have been 'pals' for a while. He helps me, but most of time hes a devil in my ear. I gulp my drink down. "Whatever you say Kitten." He pats me on the back which I cant feel. "Don't touch me. " I growl and get up walking over to the bar to get another. I pull my ID out and hand it to a man tending bar, he had sandy blond hair and calm eyes, "Captain and coke." I smile. He looks at my DOB on my ID. "New Yorker, huh?" He smiles with the corner of his mouth and its quite endearing. "Yeah..." I smile, feeling my cheeks turn red, he is pretty adorable. "Not that special."  
"Well.." he starts as he pours my drink. " Welcome to Bon Temps Catherine" He pushes it forward. "Enjoy." "Wait, before you go anywhere, y'all know where my brother is at?" I can actually start to hear my own New York accent.  
"Angelo..." I smile. " Hes one of your cooks."  
His face lights up. He opens his mouth and yells "Angieeeeeee!"  
I blush more, "Ill be at my table." And the bar tender nods.

By the time I sip some more of my drink Sookie comes back with my food. She places in front of me, smiling from ear to ear.  
I wish I was carefree I think.  
"Hope everything is how you want it. " She says hugging the server tray to her chest, it draws my attention up to her neck. I see that she has bites. I smirk. I was hoping I would meet a southern vamp, maybe she could introduce me. Just then my brother comes running out to the floor in his apron and picks me up out of my booth, spinning me.  
"Catt!" He yells as hes spinning and then sets me down, putting his hands on my face " I'm so happy you made it here safe. " I nod happily, kissing him on the cheek. "Always!"  
Sookie justt stands there looking at us, and when I look towards her, she looks away awkwardly. "Oh," I had forgotten about the meal. "Everything is fine Hun, I'll probably need another Captain and Coke soon enough." She nods, turns on her heel and heads to her next table.

My brother looks at me like hes amazed and then sees all my tattoos, my wavy long black hair and height. He hadn't seen me since I was six and needless to say I was 21 now and very ... matured compared to six.  
"You look uh-may-zing!" I blush again, tugging at the corner of my teal sun dress in a fake curtsy. "Why, thank you!" I sit down. "Are you almost done?" I ask, half reminding him hes on the clock.  
"Oh, yea!" As if he forgot he was at his job. "Sam doesn't mind. But I'll let you eat, I have to prep some vegetables for dinner. "  
"OK" I fake pout out my bottom lip. "Hurry." I sip my drink again. He walks away. And I start to dig into my food.  
.. I'm thinking they must put crack it, I laugh to myself and look over, Seth is gone for the time being. My blood has already started to run warmer then before as the alcohol has hit my veins. It hard for me to use my talents while intoxicated. I am happy for this. I finish my food quite quickly. I was so Hungry. I push my plate to the end of the table and lay my spoon and fork on the dish, a signal to the waitress that I am done. I drink some more.

"That good huh?" She laughs. "Sorry, I can put it away." The alcohol is starting to take on part of my personality, I feel my face warming. She sits again.  
"Missy, are you tipsy?" She says it in a cute, teasing way.  
"A little bit, but I'm okay. I'm justt having one more." I push my glass towards her.  
Her smile is still there, she must find me silly. " I like you." "Why, thank you." I'm not used to being treated so nicely.  
"You're very welcome." She looks over to the bar tender "Sam, get me another Captain and coke." I give her a look, "Wont you get yelled at for telling him to get it?"  
She shakes her head, looking into my eyes. "Sam, hes a good boss, plus I'm doing a double tonight." I nod, stirring my drink with the straw before I drink the rest.  
I am getting drunk off these drinks...  
"He's pretty cute, you should date or something." I shrug, I don't know any better.  
"Oh no! " She laughs loudly. "I go out with Vampire Bill." She smiles, I'm sure shes thinking of him. I can read it on her face.  
"How is that?" I ask.  
"Oh, my. " She blushes. "It is absolutely amazing. I love him. And I don't care about what any of these rednecks say." She looks around. "We don't have alot of fans. " "I can understand that." As I finish Sam has brought over another drink. Sets it on the table. "This ones on the house."His smile is true and he walks away.  
"So, what are your plans tonight?" She asks.  
"Nothing, get to know the place." I shrug.  
"Oh well you should come hang out with me and vampire Bill were going out tonight." I make a face I'm sure of it. "I don't know, Ive never met one." I sip my drink. "Hes a real gentlemen, I promise he wont eat you."  
I laugh nervously. "If you say so." "AWESOME!" She lights up, "heres my number." She scribbles it on a napkin.  
"I have to roll some silverware." She gets up and hands me the bill, " I hope to see you tonight." I nod, alot, the drunkenness is really coming on now. " you will! "

My brother comes back to the table with his belongings " You ready?' "Oh yea." I stand up and inwardly say 'ooooooooooo' rush to the head.  
"Lemme just pay for thisss." I wave the bill at him. " Oh no let me!" He grabs it and I shrug grabbing my keys as he walks off to pay. I find Sookie and stick five dollars in her apron. " See you later. " I actually giggle. I am feeling awesome. I really like this place.

Me and brother hop into the car, and I throw my car in reverse. I know I shouldn't be driving but I should be okay the next two blocks or so. As were driving through the bayou I sing along with the radio, handing his hand. Its so nice to see family. Some one who really cares about me. I hit about 30 and look over to him to flash a quick smile. I look back at the road and my heart hops into my throat. I slam onto the breaks. All I see is a girl laying on the side of the road, body mangled. I get out after I throw up my emergency break.  
Angelo rushes after me. "Whats wrong?" He asks. "What the fuck do you mean, do you not see her?" I shout, the poor girl face down, with no pants, bite marks everywhere, pale.  
He touches my back and rubs it in a circle. "No, maybe you drank too much." "No Cabron," which is Spanish for asshole.  
He laughs. " Haven't heard that shit in a while," referring to the Puerto Rican slang.  
"THIS IS NOT A TIME TO LAUGH." I storm back to the car, I am seeing things others cant, it drives me crazy. I'll come back when more sober.

We drive to his apartment and I take a small nap, when I wake up I have a shower and get dressed to go out. I let my brother know I'm hanging out with Sookie Stackhouse.  
He seems happy that I am already making friends and doesn't tag along. When I pull up to the estate I see a woman on the porch, petticoat and all, looking like something that walked out of the Civil

War. I open my car door and she is gone. I sigh, please don't let this place be more haunted then the Bronx. Before I exit the car, I look into my car mirror and touch up my eye liner, apply some

clear lip gloss and pop my lips.  
"You look fine." Its Seth, now its time for me to roll my eyes. "You cant be here 'Angel' " I mock him. I pull at my white skirt to make sure it all looks good, I am very self conscience sometimes.  
"Why not, I'm protecting you." He purrs.  
I punch the steering wheel, making my car honk and I growl. "Oh yeah, the ghost that saves me from the vampire, I believe that!" I get out of the car and fall down because of a man. He is real, this must be vampire Bill.  
"I don't like him." Seth says from the car. I groan inwardly and look up at a pale hand.  
"Miss, are you alright?" His voice is smooth as honey as he easily picks me off the ground as if I'm a piece of paper. I am shook. "I'm good, justt wanted to introduce myself to the grass. " I laugh. He laughs too, I'm not sure if he means it. "Why don't we get inside before you try and introduce yourself to the sidewalk or steps." I noded and fixed my skirt once again. We walk up the house and as I touch the door, I see a flash from the past. Its day time here and there are small children. I let go of the door and its gone, the house is tattered.  
I sigh out loud this time, and vampire Bill looks at me strangely. "Is there something wrong Miss..." He doesn't know my name.  
"Catt." I say and as I finish with name Sookie is on the staircase, she looks beautiful in an emerald green cocktail dress.

"Catt! You made it, Bill this is Catt, shes new to the town" He gives an untrustworthy look "New? Where are you from? "  
"New York." I say with a politely.  
"I see you're not tipsy anymore" Sookie says with a laugh.  
"Yes," I smile " I usually don't get drunk in the middle of the afternoon tho." Sookie nods, "So we were wondering if you wanted to go a vampire bar with us."  
I was taken a little aback. I justt met my first vampire not two moments ago.  
"I don't know, I don't think I'm dressed right. " I look down at my white corset and white lacey skirt, doesn't really scream vampire bar to me.  
"Nonsense you look absolutely fine." She prances down the staires. I feel my stomach doing flips.  
"Well okay then, I'm down."  
We walk into the living room.  
"May I offer you ay refreshments?" Bill says, his accent stronger then before.  
"Alcohol!" I say quickly and laugh to myself. "I'm justt a tad nervous." I sputter, looking at my hands, usually I an confindent, now I feel like a high school kid.  
He pours some of my favortive rum, straight into the cup, and hands it to me. "This should take the edge off." He grins.  
I grin back and then look to Sookie.  
"So..." I start. "Is there anything I should know before we go?"  
Sookie looks towards me. "They can glamour you, its like mind control so don't look them directly in the eye for more then three seconds or so."  
Bill nods and add in addiction, "Don't invite one into your home, unless you really are sure of their charator."  
Now it my turn to nod, I listen but look around the old home, I wonder if this was his home in his past life.  
"Anything else?" I muse. Taking three big gulps, finishing the cup and wiping my mouth. I am still nervous.  
They both shake their heads. "Be careful?" Sookie states but its more like a question.I stand up, a little buzzed. My white Mary Janes are no longer my favortive pair of shoes, I walk over to the bottle and take a shot out it, toasting to the hope of no longer seeing Seth when I get outside.  
"You guys ready?" I toss my keys on the table. "I'll let you drive, since Ive been drinking and I have no idea in what direction were going." I smile. I secretly hope they like me and don't think I'm an alcoholic. And at that we leave in Bills car, seeing as he knows how to get there better than I would.

We chit chat onto the way to the bar, it is too dark for me to see where were driving and land marks. And then before I know it I see a huge red sign.  
Fangtasia, I giggle to myself and look around the car, making sure Seth wasn't near, thats I all I needed, a worrysome ghost at a vampire bar. But he wasn't anywhere.  
We walk up, I stay behind Sookie and vampire Bill but I stay close, if I learned anything from the big city is stick close to your people. We wait in line until we get to the door where a blond woman in a blood red jumpsuit that fit her well is waiting, shes a vampire I think to myself. She smiles at Sookie and Bill, "Eric's waiting for you inside."  
"I could care less about what he wants." Bill spat, and they moved forward so she could ID me, she smells the air and her blue eyes look right thru me. I get the chills.  
"Well arent you a young blossem." Her smile is fake. I take back my ID and go to walk away when she grabs my elbow.  
"Don't get lost Sweet Thing."

I walk into the bar, its all red and black, I feel like I'm in a Blood club. We walk up to the bar and order drinks, Bill gets a Tru Blood and Sookie just gets a pop. I grab a grown up drink.  
Following Sookie and Bill we walk up to a man sitting in a chair overlooking the whole bar. They stand in front of me me, blocking me from his view. He is beautiful for a man, blond hair pushed back with a comb and artic blue eyes, he wears all black and his voice gives me the chills, justt being in his surrounding gives me the feeling of something unnatural.  
"Bill, my old friend..." I zone back in "Whos this young lady?" Bill tightens up in his chest, for someone who doesn't breathe he is very tense.  
I look around trying not to think of this stranger in the chair, when I rudely walk off to the bathroom. Dancing through the crowd till I get inside, leaning on the back of the door.  
In the bathroom is a girl who is topless, a vampire has her pressed against the wall, their, well, fucking.  
"What the fuck?" I say to Seth as soon as I get into a stall. "Whats going on here?"  
Seth looks bored "Its a VAMPIRE bar Catt."  
"I know that, but get a fucking room." I heard growling from the vampire on the otherside of the door.  
I bang on the stall.  
"Fuck you bitch." I say, and Seth looks nervous, " You shouldn't of done that Catt..." Just then the vampire ripps the stall off and I instintivly back up, sizing him up for no reason. I cant defeat him.  
"What did you say!" He screams in my face. I trip backwards on the tiolet and without that blink of an eye Bill is there. "Can I help you?' He looks at the other vampire who quickly leaves with his play thing in a flash.  
Bill helps me up. "You shouldn't have such a mouth if you're so clumsy Miss Catt." I smile, and pull out a silver pocket knife out of my bra and replaing it back quickly.  
"I would of justt killed him." I say.  
"Not in my fucking bar." A smother older voice says.  
Its the stranger.  
"I will handle this Bill." He says.  
"No Eric, you will not." Bill says hard, he must not like his 'friend'.  
"She is not yours. And I am you Sheriff. Leave." He looks roughly at him.  
Bill leaves and looks at him as if its the last time.

The bathroom is quiet and very crowded by Erics presence. It alone seems to fill the whole room.  
He moves closer to me and presses me up against the stall wall, he reaches to lock the stall.  
"You know what I should do to your sorry excuse for an existence?" He rasies his blond brows, hes so pale I notice.  
I hear Seth screaming "GETOUTNOW" in my head and I cover my ears unintentionally.

"I'm not yelling at you..." Eric says as he closes the distance. Pressing me upward, his simple pressure picks me up off the floor. His body is cold as stone and I gasp.

"I should suck you dry..." he growls into my ear, " you smell so..." he breathes in "fresh." He grabs my wrists and I make a last attempt to get him away, by punching him accros face. It hurts me more than it hurts him. It was like hitting a tombstone.

As if instantly I hit the bathroom floor outside in stall, my face hits on the floor and I feel him atop on me, pulling my hands behind my back as if arresting me. Pulling me up, im knealing in front of him now. I pray to God he wont bite me. "I should kill you, for doing that." He whispers against my neck as I pull my face away from him. I feel tears slide down my face. "But..." his lips justt brush against my skin and I flinch. " I think I'll keep you." He picks me off the floor.  
"Kill me then!" I look over my shoulder and manage to spit on him. I don't really care at this point anymore. He rams me against the other wall. "Listen if you want to live little girl." he barely whipers right behind my ear, tangling my hair in his fingers in my hair and giving a good tug. "Go out there and act like nothing happened justt now, Ill let you slide this once." He tugs one last time pushes me to the floor.

Hes gone by the time I can look.


	2. Chapter 2

I push the heavy bathroom door again and walk back into the bar. I pull my self confidence out of no where, pushing my chin up as high I as could. I must be strong, show no signs of being effective by his violent nature. I dance-walk through the crowd back to Bill and Sookie. I think to myself that its crazy how this place is packed on a Tuesday night. Back to back there are people everywhere, waiting to use or being used. Just them the DJ changes the song to "Sweet Dreams" and I smirk to myself. The irony. Out of all the eyes I can feel on my back, I know that he must be watching me. Finally I am within speaking distance between Bill and Sookie, I pick up my glass and sip through my straw.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asks as if she really cares and I almost believe she does.  
"Yeah, just a few scratches." I say, mentally trying to erase the images from the back of my eyelids.  
"You're lucky you didn't get killed!" Bill interjects. His sharp face set in a disapproving manner.  
"Whatever, you left me." I let roll off my tongue and look at Eric "With that."  
"You don't understand." Bill starts, he looks kinda mad at me, and I hope he isn't. All I need is two pissed off vampires.  
"He is my elder. I must do what he says." He looks at me in my eyes but they don't effect me, I guess I'm a freak. He shakes his head. "Whats wrong with her?" He asks Sookie. As If I'm not available to talk.  
Sookie looks over quickly. "Shes different." She barely whispers. "I cant read her either." I take one step back "Read me? the fuck I look like? a book?" I furl my brow, these people of Bon Temps are the slightest bit strange.  
"No..." Sookie steps forward. "There's something about you.." she touches my arm and quickly lets go as if I burnt her.  
"Bill!" She says just quickly and whispers into his ear.  
Bill's blue eyes widen. "We must leave this place." His body becomes stiff with urgency.  
"Why?" I insist quickly. Not that I want to stay, but I am truly interested in what is so important about me, and why were running away.  
"Because of what you are!" He shouts this time. "WHAT IS THAT?" I shout equally as loud. Now definitely all eyes are on us.  
"A necromancer." He says quietly, I could barely hear.  
"Whats that?" I say, narrowing my eyes.  
"You speak to the dead." He touches my shoulder and I see that woman and two children on the porch in my minds eye. I brush off his hand. "We need to go because..."  
"Because these are vampires, who kill people!" He whispers in fury, "see how this is a problem?" I look around and Eric's eyes are pressed to my back, he gives me the beckoning finger, I inwardly sigh.  
I walk over to him, keeping my eyes on him. I cant really read an emotion off his face, I think to myself something that old and dead must not even bother with emotions.  
When I get up to him, my white patten leather shoes click on the steps up to his 'throne' . Once I am this close, he pats his lap. I sit. I look out onto the club and all the angry eyes upon me.  
He pulls my shoulders back so I'm leaning against his chest, I feel like a doll in his arms. He folds his arms around me.  
"What?" I say, not in a not so friendly tone.  
"You will be mine." he whispers on my ear again and licks my neck. The sensation flutters in every inch of my body, my back arching involuntarily. My eyes nervously float to Bill and Sookie.  
"I'm no ones" I say, trying to give him the most disgusted look I could muster.  
He set his cold hand on my thigh, and I gasp. Goose bumps raise on my skin, I am sure they are visible to him.  
".."He says, mouth still against my exposed neck, he plays gently with my jet black locks before he gives me a tiny push off his lap. I stumble back to Sookie and Bill and we go to the car without a word exchanged.

Now that were out in the car the aura between us all is different, at least feel safer and even tho I am not the type to be easily scared, I can say that I wasn't the happiest person in there.  
Reflectively I feel like I did something wrong somehow. So I am quiet, Seth is sitting next to me. "I told you..." He keeps on saying but I pretend not to hear him. Keeping my brown eyes ahead of me.  
"I am very sorry for yelling at you, Catt." Bill says softly. "As you can tell I am worried about you." Sookie turns around in her seat to look at me. "Don't feel like you did something wrong." "I thought you couldn't read me!" I say, loudly.  
"Its written all over your face Catt." She looks down and then back into my eyes. "Eric wont get you."  
I rolled my eyes. "I don't care about the leaving dead, I got enough regular dead people all around me." "Yes, but they cant harm you." Bill slides into the conversation again. Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel while he revs the engine and pulls out into traffic.  
"Well, what can I do, run back to New York?" I look at his eyes in the rear view mirror.  
"Eric will find you. There or anywhere really." Sookie says quietly.  
"Is he going to kill me?" I say, finally a tear escapes my eye, as if it all just hit me. "I don't think he wants you dead..." Bill says, "I just think he wants you. There are many old legends about your kind Catt, you could be a very powerful part of his plays."  
"I'm not a chess piece," I say, looking down at my hands. " I'm just a person and I'm sure I'm not the only Necromancer."  
"You are the only one in Bon Temps." Sookie says. "I could tell you were different."  
I just shook my head. Trying to rattle out the ideas. "Can you please just take me to my house, I'll get my car tomorrow?" "That sounds like a solid plan." Bill says, "Ill drop it off even." I nod quietly and hope the ride is almost over.  
"Okay."

Before I can finish hoping to be home, I'm at my new home. It looks so different at night.  
"Now, Catt, " Bill starts, turning around to look at me, "Don't let anyone know about your powers." Hey, I think, do I look freaking stupid, I've been dealing with this problem way longer then Bon Temps.  
But instead of catching an attitude I just nod in agreement, I like Bill and Sookie and I'm not trying to seem bitchy.  
"I won't." I say softly. I look back to Sookie. "And I had a good time with you guys besides me acting like a complete dumb ass." Sookie laughs with me and not at me. "We all do rash things, the sooner you accept that the better." The corner of her lips pull into a smile.  
"Well have to hang out sometime soon again." She says.  
I reach over the car seat to give her a half hug and turn to Bill smiling.  
I open my car door and swing my legs out. "Thanks for the ride!" I say and shut the car door. I walk up the patio to my front porch. They're waiting for me to get inside.  
I pull my single key out of my bra ( where I keep everything.) and open the door, waving at them that its all good. I hear their car pull away as I shut the door behind me. I lean against the back of the door and look around the house.  
I see that my brothers not home. I am alone. He probably is at his girlfriends house, or boyfriends house, he's very bisexual and keeps a practice of dating multiple people. Polyamry he calls it, I just call it being greedy.

My heels click over the tile floor and I grab a brew out of the fridge. I use the corner of the counter as an opener and hit the top of the bottle, the cap comes flying off and I start to drink it down.  
The sliding clear doors in the kitchen almost bother me I can see everything out there. I feel like 'it' can see me too. I shake my head and press my palm to my forehead and breathe slowly.  
I'm just not used to being out here, in a new place I remind myself.  
I walk towards the clear sliding doors, pealing one back and taking one more gulp of my beer before setting it on the counter.  
I take the first step outside. I scan the porch and keep pressing forward. Maybe if I could summon Seth I could find that girl and ask her what happened.  
I try my best to summon him, it seems as if when I want him to be around he never is. But this time is different he must sense the urgency in my nature.  
"Yes?" He says, his outline is misty at first and than a nice opate.  
"I need your help." I state plainly. "And why should I help you?" he poses, raising a barely there brow.  
"Because you know just as well as I that I hate doing this alone." "Ah,well." He plays with his hands looking down. "Do you ever plan on letting me free?"  
"YES." I huff, "as soon as I figure out how to do that. I'm pretty sure my powers are not done developing yet." He looks me in the eyes, his eyes a silver gray, his hair is a mess, he really looks like shit for a dead person.  
"I feel like I'm fading." His face falls. "What do you mean?" I say as I start walking forward hoping he'll follow. He floats along side of me.  
"I don't know Catt, I feel like my power is wearing down." He shrugs his shoulders. "It doesn't feel so good either, I keep forgetting things, losing things. Like how I died."  
I wince my eyes, I hate when he talks about that. Little does he know I'm the reason he isn't breathing anymore. We come to a clearing, walking into the forest. The sticks and leaves crumpling underneath my feet.  
"Do you think were getting closer..?" I ask Seth, he's more in tune with the wandering spirits then I am because he is on their plane.  
"Yes, she should be appearing anytime..."  
I heard crying, sad sobs of disbelief. I start running towards the sound, trees and greenery passing my side vision, I dive deeper into the forest and finally I see her.  
A young girl sitting up against a tree, arms hugging her knees.  
I approach slowly I don't know how shes going to react.  
"Hello.." I say to start. Her blurry eyes are now on me. She doesn't have any anger written on her face, just sadness.  
She is pretty solid looking, I cant even see the details of her paisley shirt. She has to be about twenty, maybe twenty-one.  
I kneel down beside her. "It's okay, you can talk to me. I can see you plain as day."  
She looks over at me and then to Seth. "What do you want!" She demands, shaking her head. "What are you?"  
"I don't really know what I am." Which is the truth, I know what I'm called, I don't necessarily know what it means.  
"But, I want to help you out." Sometimes I feel like I have more sympathy for the dead.  
"Who did this to you?" She looks into my eyes and shrugs. "I know who his name. Or anything about what happened, all I know is I woke up looking at...my dead body."  
I nod, "So, at least you know you're dead." I sigh it's hard to say aloud. " A lot of people don't know. "  
"I don't know why this happened..." She starts sobbing again. "Can you remember what he looks like?" She shakes her head. "I can't seem to remember anything right now." "Okay." I bit my lip thinking about how to phrase my next question.  
"Do you know where your...body is?" I squint, okay maybe not that smooth on my part. "Because if we find it, we can call the police and they can out who did this...?"  
She looks at me like I said something unreal. "You could really do that?" Her tears slowly coming to a stop. She nods.  
"Yea, I could, and maybe I could help you cross over, I cant make any promises." I stood up, brushing the dirt off my knees. "But we need to find you."  
"Whats your name?" "Janella Moore." She stood up too, she was a little shorter than me. "Can you show me where you are now?" I press her a little bit with my voice "The sooner the better." She starts moving forward, and start to follow her.  
Following a ghost is a little bit difficult. They weave, they waver, they float about not needing to walk. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" Seth finally manages to say something, he is in tow behind me.  
"Yes, I do Seth. What else am I supposed to do? There's a reason for everything." Seth shakes his head slowly, his visibility is getting more faded. "I just feel like you could be getting into something that is so much bigger then you can handle." Keeping my eyes on Janella I smile to myself. "After all this time you don't think I can handle murder?"  
"I'm not saying that Catt I just don't want to see you get hurt while I stand by doing nothing." "My life is your problem, so stop trying to stop me. I do what I want. You know this-"  
Ughhhhh, is I could remember. The smell. I couldn't help but gag. "Right here.." Janella stops dead pointing towards a crumpled body, her arms and legs all twisted unnaturally. Her clothes missing.  
I can help but cry at this horrible scene, whoever did this will pay for it. I promised that to myself. "Okay Janella. I'm going to go back to my house and call the cops." She nods in agreement and with that I take off in a run sloppily in my heels back to the house, trying to get there as fast I could.  
The forest passes within a few minutes and I am back in my back yard, I run up the back steps and slam the door shut behind me, locking it.

"Hello 911. State your emergency." the operator speaks in monotone.  
"Uhm, yes. I found a body about 100 yards from my home. I was just..."  
"Stand by the athorthies will be there soon." I nod as if he can see me and hang up. I start to shake, maybe I shouldn't have called.  
As if a moment passed I heard three hard knocks on the door.  
I walk over to it and see middle aged man, a little on the heavy side, I'm sure that its from drinking. "Detective Belfoure, we received a call about a body in your back yard."  
"Not in my back yard, but in the woods behind it I correct him." "Well, can you show me and the cornier Miss and well take your statement."

By the time were down its almost 4 AM. They leave me alone saying if they had questions they would call me in. I give them my cell number and lock them out of the house. I am so tired. I can't believe all the things that could happen in one night. Maybe there is a reason besides my fear that made me come to Bon Temps. Maybe there is some good I can do here.  
I walk into the living room. I sit on the couch and begin to relax.  
And maybe that horrible Eric vampire will forget I ever existed. He probably has more snacks lined up and if I have any kid of luck he didn't hear any thing about me being a necromancer. 'Whatever that means' I inwardly think as I finish off my last Coors Light. I set the bottle on the table and take of my muddy heels. I stand up and I walk into the bathroom.  
I take off my clothes after turning on the shower. I need to wash this whole night off of me, I muse.  
Looking at myself in the mirror I check for any marks of bruises. Its something I always do, I see a big bruise on my back, from him I'm sure. I shake it off before I walk towards the shower and hop into it. Before I can realize my eyes start to shut now and again.  
The hot water feels amazing against my tired body, I scrubs my limbs and put my face directly under the water, now attempting to wash the thoughts away. I am feeling very worn out from all the traveling and drinking and running around in the forest. I turn off the water, and open the shower door and wrap the towel around myself.  
After being done, I go to my room and shut the door. Lock it. And I lay on my bed in my towel, and before I know it I am drifting.

I am having the most beautiful dream, about laying on the beach with a martini. The smell of the salt water sea, the sun beating on my tan skin. I am loving it, the waiter offers me another and I eat the olive off the toothpick. It tastes and feels so real.  
Suddenly wake up to a tapping at the window. Before I open my eyes I take in a deep breathe. Its him, its Eric right there, watching me sleep for who knows how long, I pretend not to see him, years with dead people has trained me in the ignoring department. I look over to the clock, its 4:36 and he knocks again.  
"OPEN THE WINDOW." he yells, hands pressed against the window. I almost jump off the bed before I make sure I'm covered enough and reach over to pull the window up. "How are you Miss Necromancer?" I hate that word already. Makes me feel, darker more powerful yet more lost.  
"Sleeping, or trying to." I say, snippy.  
"Invite me in." He says his big round arctic eyes locking into mine, trying to glamour me. I already know. "That doesn't work, but you may come in, if I don't let you, you're just going to watch me sleep for the rest of my lifetime." I say and before I finish he is already spread across the bed with me. I inch away slowly.  
"You smell delicious." he says breathing me in again.  
"Yes, I know. You said this." I start. " It must be my conditioner." I am unbelievably kind to this corpse.  
"No..." he crawls over on the bed some more "its your blood, its virgin blood."  
"Excuse me?" I say, knowing I am NOT a virgin.  
"You've never been bitten my Dear." He whispers and pulls me towards him, I am too busy keeping my towel on to fight it.  
I am in his arms now. I start shivering as I try to keep my neck completely covered. His lips are on my upper arm as he talks to me "You are just too...good." He purrs.  
"Didn't your mother tell you, not to play with your food!" I shout, hoping Angelo could hear and before I knew it, he was onto of me, hand over my mouth, lips now on my neck.  
I look up with slit eyes, being raised on the streets has taught me to turn fear into anger.  
He pressed his hips slowly into mine. I could feel my back arch again, I don't know why he had this effect on my. "You like this, don't you?" He pressed harder. I could feel my breath catch in my chest. 'What the fuck?' I yelled at myself inside of my head. He slowly reaches down and pulls the towel to uncover one of my breast before licking a couple circles around my nipple. He looked up at me, smiling, his teeth just as normal as ever.  
I thought that was weird since I heard vampires fangs came out when they were turned on, he presses into me again and reaching his lips up to mine, taking my hands and holding them over my head. At first I didn't kiss back but before I knew it I couldn't help myself, my tongue running against his bottom lip, his mouth is so soft and supple...

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!  
I crack my eyes open and sigh. It was all a dream. Rubbing my eyes, I turn off the alarm on my cellphone. Today I plan on getting up and going to Sam Merlotte to ask for a job. Maybe he won't give me one but if Sookie was working a double there's a good chance their down on waitresses. I sit up in my bed and my head swerves, all the alcohol from yesterday I am finally paying for. I stand up and walk over to my suitcase and find a pair of black shorts and a button down white shirt. I was always taught if you want a job, go there dress and ready for it. I put on the essentials and then my clothes, pulling and tugging so they look right. Leaning closer to the mirror I apply a light line of eyeliner, my mouth flops open like usual. KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK I stab myself in the eye with the liner. 'Dang, I'm popular.' I think to myself before shouting " Ow, Come in!" The door swings open and its Sookie Stackhouse.  
"Hey, I came to make sure you were better today." She says smiling at me. "But it looks like you're fine. Where you heading?"  
I look over to her and motion for her to sit on the bed. "I'm going to Sam to ask him for a job." "OH!" She almost shouts. "That would be awesome if you could work there." Calming herself. "He'll probably give you the job." I look back towards the mirror and pull my long black hair up into a pony tail. "You think?" "Yea, you're friendly and you're new to town." "So thats...good?" I look in disbelief. "Well either way, I'm ready I just need to brush my teeth." "Okay, I'll get going then..." She starts to leave and I grab her arm. "Do you want to come with me?" She nods, "I really have nothing better to do, Tara is at the diner and Bill...well Bills not awake right now." I walk into my personal bathroom and let the water run warm, applying some toothpaste to the brush. I start brushing and in about a minute I'm done and I wipe my face with a hand towel.  
I walk back into my room and grab my purse. I motion for Sookie to follow as I leave the room, turning off all the random electronics my brother left on before work. We walk out and I ask her where Bill put my car keys after he dropped off my car. I find them and we hop in my car.

I grab a smoke and light it.  
"Sorry..." I say rolling down the sun roof too. " I know you don't smoke but I'm trying to quit. " I halk smile and blow smoke out my window, turning the engine over and revving it. "It's alright, as long as you're really trying to quit." Shes honest with this, I can almost see her as serious. I nod and flip on the radio and throw in my favortive reaggeton CD. I cant help the music, its my heritage. The bass turns up and I throw my car into reverse, peeling out of the driveway and then into first to drive away. Sookie doesn't seem to shook by my driving for which I am happy.

We make it Merlottes in one piece. I slowly pull into the parking lot and we get out and go in. Once inside I walk up to the bar, a colored girl is tending bar at this time which is more like making sure theyre stocked for tonight. Her back is turned and all I can see is moutians of braided hair.  
I lean on the counter. " Excuse me?" She turns around to see me and Sookie. She is very beautiful, I can see her in eyes that she has seen a lot in her life time. "Hi, can I help you?" She says with a funny tone. She manages tho to smile at Sookie.  
"Yes, is Sam around?"  
She looks back at me. "Yes hes in his office, in the back, would you like for me to call for him?" She seems nicer now and maybe it's because of Sookie or maybe I just read her wrong. "Can I just go talk to him back there or will he be offfended?" "Oh no, just go past the kitchen window and its the last door on the right." I smile and extend my hand, waiting for hers. "The name is Catt." She gives me her hand. "Tara." "It's very nice to meet you, I am new to the town so it's nice to see that there's friendly people in the world. " She looks me over. "Well not everyone is as nice as us. Like my cusion." She laughs out loud "He really has claws sometimes, but hes more bark than bite. But anyways he should be back there." I nod and turn on my heel and walk past the kitchen window and down the long hall, coming to a hard wood door. I knock lightly and wait.  
The door opens and Sam Merlotte and he smells so good! He must have some good conlonge on. His plaid button down shirt fits him nicely and his warm blue eyes are big and round like a pond. "Hello, remember me?" I put my best smile on. "My names Catt, I was here-"  
"Oh yeah I remember you." He motions for me to enter his office, so I do.  
"How can I help you?" I take a seat in the chair closet to me and I look up into his eyes. They are very soothing. "Yes I was wondering if you had any openings, I have expereince in waitressing."  
He rasies his brows at me and scratches his scuffy chin. I've decided he's cute in a uncut and wild sort of way.  
"Well, I don't see why not, I could really use some extra help around the place." I jump up, I can't help but hug him. "Thank you and I promise to work as hard as I can. I wont think I'm special or anything since my brother works her."  
He returns the hug, mostly I think because I'm forcing him to and then lets go of me. "Welcome to the family then. When can you start?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Well I was recently inspried to change the point of view of the story. From now on it will be written in the thrid person because I feel as though my writting isn't as good as it could be. Please bare with me my dear followers, I apologize for the switch up. Also I would love to hear what you guys are thinking and I really hope you enjoy what I have to write.  
Please R&R.

Two weeks had passed.  
And as usually Catt starts to get comfortable with the surroundings she's in. She used to getting up everyday and going to Merlotte's, shes used to waking up and finding her brother no where in site, shes used to the everyday in and outs of living in a small city. This morning she didn't have to work and she decided she needed to unwind. Janella's killer still hadn't been found, the sheriff had left her alone for the time being, after all she had just found the body of the poor girl, there's no reason why they would come after to her at this point. They had idea of her power. She didn't even understand it completely. Sipping on a over sized mug of coffee she smoked her ciggerate in absolute solitute. She flipped through the pages of the local paper finding nothing but obiruraries and job openings, typical local news.

She finished her coffee and walked over to the sink, rinsing out her cup. The morning light outside slid through the window. And suddenly it was dark, the sun sucked right out of the clear blue sky replaced by the cold steel blue darkness. She looked around to see herself in a public restroom.

"_No! Son of a bitch!" Catt spat to herself, washing her hands in a dirty, gritty bathroom sink, blood all over her hands. She kept washing and washing. If just wouldn't come off._  
_"I can't believe this shit..." She said outloud breaking into wretching tears, "I can't believe you Seth. I can't fucking believe you." She looked in the mirror only to see blood splattered all over her face and hair. She started to back up against the opposing wall and slid down to the floor, holding her bloody face in her bloody hands._

_"Catt!"_  
"CATT!" Sookie Stackhouse screamed her in face, shaking her as hard as she could. Catt wasn't there to respone and Sookie wasn't quite sure what to do, she had a pulse. She must of been shocked or somewheres else in her head. Sookie did the first thing any person in this kinda of situation. Sookie ran over and turn the cold facet on, all she could hear was Catt crying, eyes shut tightly, she filled up a mug in the sink with the cold water and splashed it all over Catt.

Catt gasped and tried to catch her breath. She wiped the tears from her face, make up running down it. "What happened?" She looked at Sookie, she couldn't really figure out why she was on the floor and then it dawned on her. "Awe shit." "What is it?" Sookie sat beside her, handing her a napkin for her face. "Did you have some kind of attack or something?"  
"No, it was a flashback, it happens now and again..." She started, pulling at all the dark corners of her mind. "I'm not frankly sure what this one was about." "Well, don't hurt youself trying to force it, I used to try and push my talent too far, used to get these headaches and nose bleeds it was awful." Sookie managed to push a comforting smile past her sadness.  
Catt locked into her brown eyes, she pushed the hair out of her face and tried to see inside of her as much as she could. Catt truely believed that the eyes were the window to the soul. "But, I brought you this..." Sookie started, picking up a book from beside her. "It's from this Voodoo Doctor, Layfette said it's all about Necromancy."  
Catt slowly took the book away from Sookie, clearing her mind before touching it. Something so old had to have a memory attached to it.  
She looked at the cover, feeling the soft tan leather it was made out of, the smell of yellowed stale papers.  
She openned the cover and fingered through the pages, seeing all kind of images, spirits being released, talking to spirits. "I can't read any of it?" All the letters formed into a forigien language. "Yeah, I'm going to see if Bill knows anything about this ..babble."  
Catt kept flipping untill she came accross a crude drawing of a spirit being forced back into a corspe, she yelped and dropped the book on the floor, where it ironically laid open on the page.  
"This is some heavey shit Sookie." Catt said. "I don't think I am capable of all of these...evils. All this stuff is unatural."  
Sookie picked up the book, looking at the drawing.  
"There's darkness in everything Catt, you just got to find the light." Sookie started, grabbing onto to Catt's hand. "I know, but I have this feeling that this darkness is going to swallow me up." Catt stood up. "I need to get dressed and find my brother. He hasn't been coming home at night, I don't know why but I got this bad feeling Sookie that the darkness may take him too." She pulled her hand to help Sookie stand up, "I'll call you when I'm down getting ready." Catt just wanted Sookie to leave so she could scream or cry. She wasn't sure which one it was first . Sookie set the book onto the counter and nodded. "Just promise to call me, I'll help you find Angie, I think I have a good idea of where he is." And with Sookie left the room and in the background Catt could hear her front door shut.  
She walked over to the book and turned one more page. This image would be burnt to the back of her eye lids for enternity . The drawing laid out a scene, a necromancer who was walking with the living dead, and not the clean, not rotting vampires but savage, decomposing zombies. She gasped and slapped the book shut, "Jesus help me!" She whispered outloud.

Catt managed to recover as quickly as she could for someone who had to think of all the posiibilites. Bill was right, she could never tell anyone or she might just be kidnapped and used against her will. She rushed to her bedroom, pulling on a pair of black jeans and white 'wife beater' . She found her grandmother's silver rosary and put it on over her head. She kissed the cross. She rumaged through her drawer and until she found her gun. She wasn't the kind who liked to use a gun unnessarily, she had seen the damage they have done. She took a deep breath and then she looked up into the mirror, shaking her head. She had to stay strong and not let anyone get too close. Just in case.  
"and whats that for?" Seth appeared in the mirror behind Catt.  
"Seth, nothing too crazy..." She found her bullets. "Just for protection."  
"Protection from what excaltly?" Seth posed.  
"Myself really." Catt said, walking past the spirit. She walked into the kitchen to pick up the leather bound book and her car keys off the counter. "I've got to go..." She shouted while walking through the house and with that she slammed the door shut behind her.

Once she got into the car she openned her glove department and put her gun inside of it, putting the bullets under the passenger seat. Catt threw her car until gear and began to drive, past her block, past Merlottes, past down town until she came to a small pond on the side of the road. She pulled onto the grass and parked it, getting out of the car and grabbing a blanket out of the trunk. She laid the soft blue blanket on the grass and crawled onto it, curling up with her book of new found powers. She made herself comfortable with it, she had to. She looked at all of the drawings, all the letters, the language looked like a mixed between French and Spanish. She couldn't wait until she could make more sense of it. She knew both languages but she didn't to take a risk, who knows what could come of it. She bathed in the warm sun, in the sweet breeze, in the sounds of all good and pure things of nature.

Suddenly Catt heard her cell phone sound, she reached into her back pocket. She looked at the front screen. It was Sookie. "Hey, sorry I didn't call you. I just-"  
Sookie cut her off before she could finish the sentence.  
"What happened ?" She half yelled. Catt stood up instantly. "I'll be right there." Catt grabbed her book and her blanket and threw them into the back seat. She climbed into the drivers seat and rushed back to town, to the small diner named Merlotte's.  
She burst into the bar.  
"Some one, tell me what's going on!" She shouted at the confused mob consisting of Sam, Tara and Sookie, but between the three of them, they could create choas.  
"Well, when I was checking the mail today..." Sam rubbed the back of his neck, trying desperately to find kinder words. His blue eyes scanned the room as he struggled.  
"SPIT IT OUT." Catt yelled this time. "You can't just call me here to stutter." "I found what I think to be your brothers finger in the mail box. His ring is still on it. Inside the mailbox I found this."  
Sam shakily handed a red envelope to Catt. She took it away, ripping it open. She pulled out a small note on Fangtasia sationary that read as follows.

"Come get your brother, or whats left of him tonight or there may not be anything to find."

Catt screamed outload this time, not out of fear but out of anger. Someone she loved was in trouble and she couldn't help but blame it on herself. She punched the bar counter, and started to cry. How could this be happening, she should of just stayed in New York, where people just murdered people and didn't subject them to torture. Catt searched her mind. There had to be someway to go get him during the daylight hours. She tried to focus while Sookie spoke.

"Catt, we are going to get your brother, we should just wait for Bill to wake up and -" "Fuck that." Catt cut her off. "No one take my family members, no one. I don't care what I have to do. I will get him." And with that she looked at Sam. "Could you get Arlene on the phone, see if she'll come in, if thats okay with you." Sam nodded, what was he going to do. "That's fine but I don't want you going out and get yourself murdered."  
Catt looked at him. "I won't I'll be in for work tomorrow." She turned to look at Sookie. "I'm not waiting for Bill, I may not have that kind of time." She closed her eyes and tried to tug at the other side, calling for her brother, if he was dead he would respond. But there was nothing but Seth speaking in the back of her mind.

Catt left the restrurant. "Is he dead?" She asked outloud to Seth.  
"No, I don't see him on this side." Seth hoovered behind her as she rushed to her car. "Is he really at Fangtasia?"  
"I can't say Catt, my soul is fading, I am not powerful enough to be too far away from you."  
"Well, then. You can be my look out." Catt slammed her car door after getting inside. "I've only got a few bullets and only half of them are silver." She reached over to the glove department and under her seat, she never thought she would be louding a gun in front of him.  
"I think you should have a plan." Seth commented. "Going in 'guns blazing' isn't going to be as cool as soon as you get shot in the head or get your throat ripped out by a fanger."  
Catt shook it off, as far as she was concerned, she couldn't worry about dying, only saving her brothers life.  
She looked at her cell a phone, three more hours of daylight.  
"If you don't want to come , you don't have to." She said to Seth.  
"I want to." He put his hand hers and even though she couldn't pyschically feel him, she could feel the compassion.  
"I remember a certian someone who tried to save my life once... I think I need to repay her that favor.  
Catt shook her head, trying to rattle images of that day out of her head. "I don't want to take about it. We need to go." Then Catt put the car into gear and turned up the radio, trying to stay focused.

Fangtasia was an hour drive but Catt wasn't following the speed limit. She made it there in about 35 minutes.  
She looked over to Seth and flicked her ciggerate out of the window the window. "I want you to go inside and see if anyone is around."  
Seth nodded and phased through the car door, going into the car in the same manner. She seen him go through the big black door.  
She took this time to pump herself up, like she used back in New York. She pulled her long black hair back into a pony tail and watched for him to come back. She flipped open her phone and called Sookie, telling her that she was about to go inside and she would call when she got back. She told her she knew Angelo wasn't dead. Sookie just told her to be careful. "Okay, I will be and, I'll talk to you later, love you." She shut the phone and threw it into the passendger seat. Seth came back and leaned into the car window.  
"I don't see anyone around the top floor. For some reason I can't go into the basement but I will find away to get door there, there has to be crack somewhere."  
Catt passed her door open, taking her gun and making sure the safety was on before she shoved it into her pants on her hip.  
She didn't say a word. She just started walking to the door.

Catt took off towards and kicked at the door handle, breaking the door open, it smacked against the wall and the light went pouring into the empty bar, with Seth behind her she truely didn't feel fear, adreniline running through her viens she reached kept her right hand on her gun, someone left the music on so it was even more creepy inside the dark bar. She walked forward and kept herself very alert. She pulled her gun out before hoping over the bar counter. She went looking around the safe, looking in the drawers before opening the safe and finding another gun in there. That at least made her feel better. She walked over a door that said employees only and kicked it open, pointing it inside to see no one, she lowered them and looked around the space. There were two doors in this room.  
"That's the basement." Seth said pointing to the door on the left. Catt just nodded and went up to it, kicking it open as well. Catt half thought to herself she could become an FBI anget or something instead of a waitress. The basement was dark, looking door the staircase, she could feel the pain that was suffered down there. She slowly stepped down the staircase, looking down there as soon as she could see. She had to go down there, it was all too dark down there in everyway possible. When she got to the bottom she stepped onto the floor, hearing a splash of a puddle, hoping it was just water.

"HELP!" "HELP!" A rattling rasping voice said. She got chills all the way down her spine. This voice wasn't male, and it wasn't alive. She looked down onto the floor to see a girl, half her brains missing. She was holding onto Catt's leg and even thou she couldn't feel it, it was real. "Fuck!" Catt said to herself. Thinking of all the horrible things they must of done to her before stucking her dry. The girl started using her leg to crawl up her, begging. "I need to get out!' the girl begged. It was hard for Catt to look at her mangled image, it almost made Catt throw up. "You can't..." Catt said looking down to her. "You're already dead." "Noo..." The girl shook her head. "They said they were going to make me a vampire..." "Listen!" Catt cut her off, she knew she didn't have time to consuel the dead. "I'll come back and well sort things out. I promise. Now, Let. Me. Go." The girl nodded and let go, laying on the floor again.

Catt walked forward, coming to some chains, colars, everything you could imagine to hold someone against their will. This just made her more mad. She cleared all the corners of the room, he was no where, maybe she was too late. She felt a tear come onto the corner of her eye and wiped it quickly, she couldn't let this kind of thought even enter to darkest, most desperate part of her mind. She walked back over to the girl. Focusing on the image in her brain of the releasing of spirits. She didn't know the words that followed the procrede but hoped that the power withen herself was enough. Maybe it wasn't as black and white as everyone made it seem. She fell to her knees, all this focus was hurting her skull. She thought as hard as she could of light, of a staircase to heaven, of open fields of yellow dasies. Her body started to shake and felt like she was being filled with warmth. Suddenly she openned her eyes, seeing a tear in reality, like a vortex of never ending light.  
"Hurry!" Catt shouted to the girl, somehow still focusing on keeping the makeshift portal open and the girl got up, looking back at Catt. "Is this the end?" She asked Catt. "Yes, the end, of the pain and of everything."  
"Are you death?" "Yeah, something like that." Catt replied and before she knew it the girl was gone, the portal shut and Catt felt like the smallest weight had been lifted, she stood up and left the basement.  
"You did a beauitiful thing down there Catt." Seth said, going to hug her but Catt put up her hand. "I still need to find him before day light and as it stands I have about twenty minutes I'm guessing."

Catt came to the last door to be kicked down, admitedly she probably could open the door by hand but that wouldn't help with her defense. She took a deep breath and kicked as hard as she could, this one came right off the hinges slamming onto the floor. This room was a big office, a desk in the middle with a bottle of Wild Turkey. Catt put one gun unto her boot and grabbed the bottle to take sip, after all that portal openning and acting like G.I. Joe she really needed it. She lifted it up to her lips and tilted the bottle upwards before a hand grabbed her neck picking her up. She spit the contents of her mouth out.

Eric had been there, just long enough to see that she broke into the bar, and several other doors. She was crazy for coming her in the first place, but he didn't think she was crazy enough to go Gong Ho all inside his building. " Where is my brother ...?" She managed to gasp out, she could hear bells ringing in her ears. She kicked her legs as hard as she could. Eric twisted her wrist making her gun fall onto the floor with a very loud clank. Catt felt her head getting dizzy before he finally dropped her. She hit the floor with a large thud. She looked up at him, and maybe it was the lack of oxygen to her brain but he looked like an angel to her, his light eyes, his straw colored hair, his creamy skin and as soon as he openned his mouth she came crashing back down to Hell.  
"I thought you were stupid, but I didn't realize how reckless you were." His smooth voice growled, leaning over her head simply shook his head.  
"Pity, I thought you would be more fun to play with..." He looked to the gun on the floor. "But it looks like you used up all your tricks." He grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes.  
"What? Nothing to say little Necromancer?" His eyes lit up when he said this.  
Catt smiled and shook her head this time, touching his hand she moved towards him, getting onto her knees to met him eye to eye.  
She knew that Angelo wasn't dead yet but horrible visions of what Eric was capable of doing was dancing through her head.  
"Too bad, I thought you had more life in you. But if youre going to be boring then I might as well cut my looses...-" Catt pulled him towards her, forcing herself to kiss him on the mouth. He retuned the kiss, and even thou he was cold Catt could feel a fire inside of him. She licked her lips looking into his eyes, "Maybe I'm not so boring..." She weaved her fingers into his hair, pulling him back to her mouth and then pushed him onto the floor. She kept kissing him as passionately as she could and she didn't know where the line between the reality of faking it and the reality of liking it began and ended. His stone cold hands ran up and down her back and to her hair , pulling out the hair tie, making a waterfall of soft black hair fall everything. She leaned up, pushing her hips hard onto him as hard as she could. She reached for end of her shirt and pulled it over head, smiling down at him she laughed.

"You're a good kisser." He used his elbows to prop himself up as he looked up at her she noticed that his fangs had became visable, he kissed her stomach and reached behind her to undo her bra. "I'm can do better then just kissing." He said and Catt could hear him lightly growling as he ripped off her bra tossing it to the side, he strached her back with one hand while latching his mouth onto her breast, she could feel the sharpness of his fangs against her skin. She let out a moan and he continued to growl. Catt took this time to reach into her boot, slowly grabbing the gun before putting it up to his head. She pulled back the safety with a loud click. "You men are all the same, dead or undead." She smirked at him. "And if you don't want to meet your maker, you will sit there while I leave, because little do you know there are silver bullets in this barrel." She pressed the gun harder into his head. "Where is my brother?" "I don't have him, I never did. The finger was from some random." "Then where did you get his ring." She shouted. " I don't believe you, Dracula lite." He bared his teeth to her. "He left it here."  
And that was all Catt needed. She grabbed her shirt off the floor, standing up she kept the gun pointed at him.  
"Don't underestimate me. If I find out you touched him...-"  
"Oh I did." He smiled licking his fangs this time. "He is delicious." "Ahh! You mother fucker." She told her gun and hit him in the face with it.  
"This isn't over." She backed away from him and withen a second he was on his feet again.  
"I know, it's just begun." She continued to back out of the room, and he followed all the way to the front door.  
"Good night Necromancer." he said before she opened the front door, shooting a bullet into the air to create a distraction to leave.

Catt ran into her car and locked all the doors, turning her car on as fast as she could she peeled out, positive she left skid marks on the pavement.

Eric rubbed the side of his face she had hit with the gun, Pam walked up behind him.  
"Feisty one, I like that." She purred, "Why don't we keep her?"  
Eric turned to her. "I plan on keeping her for myself."


	4. Chapter 4

When Catt arrived back to her house she saw Angelo was sitting on the couch, half asleep.  
"Hey Sis..." he mumbled, cracking one eye open.  
"What are you doing to yourself ?" Catt yelled, "Do you know I thought you were dead today?"  
Angelo sat straight up, "Why would you think?'  
Catt sat next to him, "That's not the important part. The important part is you stay away from them blood suckers at Fangtasia." He frowned, "C'mon Catt, I have a really good time there and people actually want me..."  
"NO! They want to suck your blood..." Catt placed her hand on his thigh. "They don't want you at all."  
He stood up, "I will be what I want, like I did before you came here." "So you can't just give me the respect of not going there?" She shook her head in disbelief. " I hope you like being a walking meal, Asshole." Then she stood up. "I'm leaving tomorrow."  
"Where?" Now it was Angelo's turn to yell. "Back to New York, where they can find out who you are, and what you do?"  
"And what is that?" She quipped.  
"I'm not sure, but I know what you can do." He said quickly.  
"Well I'm sure you were the one who told Eric what I'm capable of and you probably just did it for a little attention." She turned to the wall and planted a fist in it, she wasn't usually the type to get angry but in this situation, being sold out by a family member, she was a tab bit upset. "I can't believe you, ugh!"

She tugged at her hair, "I've got enough money, I'm going to move into my own apartment. Where I don't have to worry about you coming home at 4 AM. Or snitching me out to two bit vampires."  
She walked to her room, leaving him there to sulk by himself. After she slammed the door, she threw her suitcase onto her bed, tossing the gun in first. What a day she thought to herself, all of this, for not even a thank you! Just for a slap in the face! She went to her dresser and started putting her clothes inside of the suitcase, she really only had clothes but the apartment she was getting would at least have a stove and fridge. She would buy herself a second hand mattress for the time being until she could get enough money together to buy a real one. She was mad at Angelo but this is how the family was, hot blooded and ready to leave. She reached up for the dream catcher over her bed, hugging it lightly and then setting it onto of all of her belongings. She flipped the top onto the suitcase and zipped it, pulling it off the bed with a loud bang. She walked to the door and pushed it open. Walking through the living room, she shouted. "See you at work!" before leaving the house behind, she looked back at the door to see if her brother was going to stop her. When he didn't nothing could.  
Catt drove a few blocks to the closet gas station, pulling into the drive way and she smiled at herself, homeless for a night? Again? 'It's no big deal.' She thought quietly, pulling out clothes from her suitcase, she walked into the store and to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom she rushed to a stall, changing her clothes as fast as possible, she had to get to work soon. She finished tying her apron around her waist and opened the bathroom stall, walking over to the mirror.

She pulled her long black hair into a ponytail, wrapping it into a bun on the back of her head. She gazed into the mirror, into her eyes and saw an infinite sadness. She thought she had her brother but she was wrong, she was sure she only had Sookie, Bill and Seth. 'It's pretty bad when two out of three of my friends are dead.' she thought to herself. She shook her head, trying to mentally shake her thoughts, she applied a thin amount of lip gloss and eye liner. She threw her dirty clothes and make up in her purse before leaving to bathroom and buying a coffee from the store so they couldn't say she was loitering. She sipped her hot coffee on to Merlotte's, skillfully driving and not spilling hot liquid all over her lap. She pulled into the parking lot and finished up her cigarette putting it out in the ashtray before walking up to her job. She pulled open to door and stepped inside.

The first person she saw was Arlene who was giving her a dirty look. "Could you clock in, we're getting murdered in here!" Catt rushed to the time clock and took her card, shoving it in the slot and punching it. She was so scatter brained she left the card in the slot. She ran to the kitchen window and picked up a few orders, rushing them out to the table for Arlene. Even tho Arlene wasn't being the nicest she could be, she knew it was because she was stressed and she didn't do well with stress like Catt did. Once they were caught up Catt stood on the other side of the bar, rolling silverware into napkins. She gazed out the window and waited to see Sookie pull up in her yellow beater. She had to tell her what had happened since she got home and the fact that her brother sold her out. Arlene walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey..." She started, looking into Catt's eyes. "Listen, I'm sorry 'bout yelling at you earlier. It's just sometimes I get overwhelmed and..." Just then Sookie pulled into the driveway, 15 minutes early.  
Catt held up her hand and smiled. "No apologizes, it doesn't matter as long as we got done what we needed to. Do you mind if I go out for a smoke and talk to Sookie.?" Arlene nodded. "I'll let Sam know for you." And with that Catt walked past the kitchen window, the bathrooms and Sam's office, going to the back door and stepping out, hearing the screen door slam.

"Sookie?" She shouted towards Sookies car and Sookie stuck her head out the drivers side window. "Oh Catt. I didn't see you there." She got out of her car and walked over to her.  
Catt took a deep drag off her cigarette. "My brother is a fangbanging Bastard, no offense." Sookie's eyes instantly widened. "Why, what happened?" Catt shook her head and looked up into the sky, "He told the Price of Fangtasia exactly what I am." She gasped, "No he didn't! Why! Was he forced to?" "No!" Catt almost shouted, turning and punching the building. She was having a hard time controlling her temper lately, she really just needed a drink.  
"And its bullshit Sookie because I am not ready to deal with the big mess he has made, who knows who has any idea what I'm capable of." She felt herself shake uncontrollably, crumbling to the ground she hugged her knees.  
"I'm starting to think I should of never come here..." Her big brown eyes filling to the ridge of tears, she tried not to make eye contact with Sookie.  
She bent down and grabbed Catt's hands, holding them tightly. "There's a reason for all of this...I'm not sure what it is yet but I know that there is something great you can do..." Catt started to shake her head. "I can't see how!" She pulled her hands away. "Every time something happens with my power, it's usually something horrible." She used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes and stood up. "I have to pull myself together." Sookie nodded at her, she knew what it was like to not being able to control the things that happened because of a gift, she sighed hoping that someday they could sit down and talk about it more completely.

Catt tried to keep her mind busy all day, cleaning tables, organizing the bottles so they were all facing forward. She only had a half an hour before she could leave but unfortunately her brother was coming in now. She saw Sam come in, he had just returned from the bank.  
"Hey Sam." She tried her best to smile sincerely. His blue eyes flicked into hers and she felt warmth begun to go all over her body, like sunshine. "Hey Kitty.." He walked towards the bar and set his elbows on the counter. "What's up, need help with anything?" He seemed like he truly cared so Catt took it at face value.  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you could teach me how to make a few drinks if you had time." "Oh sure, I was actually planning on training you on bar tending." He hurried over to the other side of the counter. "Okay first things first, you have to learn how to make a 'Merlottes Mixed Drink.' " He grabbed the bottle of Southern Comfort and Jack Daniels and the Coke spray hose, when he finished he mixed he stirred it with a straw and threw a lime in it. "Here, take a sip." He held the cup towards her and she took a sip through the straw, looking into his eyes she suddenly felt a sexual tension that wasn't there before.  
"Yummy!" She said with a smirk, she really wasn't a flirt but she would give it a try, she needed a little confidence boost. He laughed at her eutheism, putting his hand against her cheek and stroking the side of her face, "You have the biggest, brownest eyes I have ever seen." "Why thank you!" She fake batted her lashes. He slowly let go of her face, biting his bottom lip and looked at the floor. "I shouldn't flirt with my employees..." He said, but Catt thought it was more to himself than anything.  
"Yea..." She looked around the bar, she was sure that someone was watching them. " Plus I think it's slow enough, I should go..." He grabbed her wrist. "Would you like to come over to my trailer tomorrow night when were closed up, maybe have a drink?"  
She nodded her head. "Yeah when are you done?" "About 1." He quickly replied. "I really hope you come." She smiled again, she couldn't feel it, she got that butterflies in her stomach feeling around him. She almost skipped away from him, feeling suddenly light on her feet.  
She hurried up and clocked out, leaving Merlotte's, managing to not see her brother on the way out.

Catt decided the safest place to go and sleep in her car was in the Bon Temps cemetery. She sat there in her car, her seat reclined and watched the spirits out of her window. She saw many, small and big, children and adults. Everyone seemed to come here when they were...dead. Catt smiled softly to herself, thinking how in a weird way it was amazing to see into another world. Her eyes came across a woman, crying, holding onto a tombstone. The woman had to been dead for at least 100 years, her clothes and hair making it easy to tell. Catt opened the car door, and got out, slowly crossing the grass. She came up to the back side of the stone, leaning onto it with her elbows, looking down at the sobbing woman. She wasn't sure how to break the ice so she just said "Hi there!" before rolling her eyes at herself. She leaned on the backside of the stone, looking at the woman who's head was still down.  
"Hello?" She said once again before she thought about turning and leaving but then her senses picked up on something else and before she knew it he was there, she could feel him lurking around. She turned towards her car and started walking, she could feel her heart pounding.  
She reached for the handle to the car door but it was too late, it slipped out of her fingers and she hit the ground.

"That's for pistol whipping me. I don't like it when people touch my face." Eric leaned over her. Smelling the air all around here. The blood inside her veins was really starting to make him crazy. She scooted away from him, and he advanced on her.  
"I suppose your brother told you about our little discussion?" She nodded, half smirking in the face of death. "Yes. So what do you want?" "I want you to do me a favor." his lipped curled into a smile and she could feel her stomach flip, he looked at her like a T- Bone steak made to his order, she continued to scoot and scoot, pushing

away with her feet. Her palms slipping on the dewy grass.  
"And what is that?" She looked him up and down before resting on his face again. She sighed, for all she knew he just wanted to suck her dry.  
"I want you to..." And before he could finish Catt heard nothing but her head hit the bottom of an open grave. A giant thud echoed in her brain.  
"Aw shit..." She rubbed her head. "I want you to bring someone back to life..." He breathed on the side of her neck, Eric had already made his way down into the grave.  
"And... you don't I'll take yours, or Bill's...or Sookie's..." his breath was even cold, she rolled over to face him. She glared into his icy blue eyes, biting her bottom lip. She was seriously

contemplating as to what to reply. She felt like the world suddenly was crashing down over her head. "It's kind of romantic down here." He pressed his lips to her exposed skin. Nibbling on her skin ever so lightly.  
"So what do you say?" His tongue making circle shapes, his fangs cold as death. He pulled away from her neck to look directly at her.  
"What can I say?" She sighed, "I can't say anything but yes..." He growled, hands running to her wrists, holding her down. "Good, I would've hated killing Sookie, she is useful, Bill not so much.." He said in almost a whisper, licking her ear.  
"I'm not in the mood for this..." She snarled at him, curling her lip. Simply his touch caused ripples throughout her body.  
"Oh." He cooed. "You're the only one that can tease me?" He laughed lightly. "That isn't very fair."

"AND WHO ARE YOU?" She shouted thrashing her body, "to decide...what is fair?" The words came exploding out of her mouth. She tried to hold herself back from yelling anymore. She had no

weapons and was basically defenseless.  
"Temper, temper, Kitty Catt." He growled again and continued to suckle on her neck. She wiggled beneath him, fighting the burning desire to hit him, "Oh!" he fake gasped. "Trying to fight me? Aren't you cute?" She groaned to herself. "Oh, shut the fuck up Eric." "Oh now, now, you don't have to be so angry...I may like it." Catt rolled her eyes at him, for a vampire he was acting like a teenager.

"Can I bite you?" The question hung in the air for a whole second before Catt said "What?" In disgust. "Are you fucking crazy?" She bucked her hips beneath him. "You must be fucking crazy. I swear to God I'm going to send a Zombie Army after your ass as soon as-" She gasped. She felt her skin break as he sunk his fangs in, no longer waiting for a reply. An explosion of all things happened under her skin. The sensation was insane, like fire and ice, she felt scared but an intense desire to moan, which she did accidentally ... Eric loosened his grip on her hands, moving his hands down her body, this blood was like liquid paradise, he could've met the true death and he would been happy. He pulled away for a moment, looking to her confused expression. His beautiful face was tarnished with her blood, his mouth gleaming red in the darkness of the grave. Catt reached for the gaping bleeding bite in her neck, gasping. "Am I going to die...?" She felt elated, yet some distant part of her was still worried. "Oh no..." He held her closely. "I didn't take that much Lovely." Her eyes grew heavy, and she felt like she was floating. "Well...be careful..." She said, almost carelessly. Catt could hear Seth telling her something but I see could see was Eric, all she could hear was him, maybe it was his effect on her. Somehow him taking her blood made her feel amazing, a little careless, but amazing none the less. She leaned up and lick her blood off his mouth, he closed his eyes, enjoying her craziness completely and then began to kiss her, tugging at her clothes. Just then rain began to fall, making the dirt beneath them mud.  
"I want you..." Eric said, grabbing her hair and pushing her neck closer to him, he licked the blood off her skin before the rain washed it away. "You already bit me..." Catt moaned, as far as she was concerned he could have anything he wanted as long as she felt this good. She wanted him to bit her, she wanted realized she wanted him

in general. Her thoughts were focusing better now, she pulled her lips away from him. "You're a cannibal." She gasped, his kisses were even addicting. "I'll eat you up." He smirked, and then continued to bite her, picking up her off the grave's muddy floor, pressing her into one of it's walls. Catt could almost feel weightless in his arms. She didn't know if it was blood loose or bliss. She reached between them and started it unbutton her shorts before she could she felt his hand cover hers, stopping it.  
"No..." he said quietly in her ear. "I need to give you some of my blood...I think I'm taking too much but it is so phenomenal." Eric lifted his wrist to his mouth,biting it and turning it towards her. "No!" Catt shook her head. "I don't want to become a vampire!" Suddenly the carelessness faded away.  
"You won't!" He shoved his wrist onto her mouth, making her take his blood. "Drink before it heals." Catt locked into his arctic ocean blue eyes, and took his wrist into her hands, taking her first pull of blood she gasped audibly. It was amazing, it feel like 1000 cups of coffee, 1000 orgasms and 10 mixed drinks all at the same. She felt her body get stronger as she drank from him. She could also taste his feelings, his thoughts, it was all too awesome for Catt to understand.  
Eric's face was twisted in pleasure too before he moaned softly "Stop."  
She dropped his wrist immediately, watching his wound heal in an instant. Her eyes flicked up, realizing that they were still in a open grave. Eric grabbed the sides of her face, licking the blood from her lips and chin. "I knew you would be my little freak." He almost giggled to himself before kissing her once again, tugging at her shorts this time. "Do you want to find somewhere a little more comfortable than this?" "Then an open grave..." She nodded. "Okay .." He took her hands and wrapped them around his neck. "Hold on tight."

And with that he took off into the sky, Catt felt the wind whip he hair and she squeezed him tightly and her eyes shut even tighter. She was scared to death of heights. Within moments they were in Shreveport, in front of a beautiful house that could almost been considered a mansion.

"Open your eyes Kitty, you don't have to be scared anymore, were on the ground." Catt opened her eyes, and looked onto the house, it was all white and red with a big yard that was well taken care of. He took her hand and walked her up the path and she felt her heart jump into her throat, what was she doing, going to a vampires house? Now she was a hypocrite and crazy. But none the less she followed his lead, when he got to the door he simply pushed it and it flung open. The main entrance was breath taking in itself, black and red tiles in a swirl made the floor and a spiral staircase finished it off. Tons a tapestry hung from the walls, a plush scatted rug in the middle.

She took her first step into the house, her wet sneakers squealed against the floor.  
"You live here all by yourself?" She asked, more in wonder than in a question format. "Yes, mostly, Pam will drop in, stay for a few days here and there..." He motioned towards the stairs.  
"After you..."

Catt nodded and went into the direction of the stairs, grabbing the rail as she went along. She felt like she was in a dream state, everything was surreal. All of this was so beautiful, she almost fell in love with it but then mentally slapped herself. She couldn't get too comfortable, she had to hold herself back. When she reached the top of the stairs she came to a painting of a man, arctic blue eyes, long blond hair, crown upon his head. It was Eric, he was a masterpiece, he looked wild and even more untamed. She looked back at him and he came behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"Those were the days..." He mused, and then pushed her towards a door at the end of the hall. Catt felt the closet thing she believed to be bliss. She laughed lightly to herself. The long hall way ended in an elegant bathroom. It was completely gold and black, from the fixtures to the floor. Catt felt her mouth flop open by accident, she pushed it back into place. "It's amazing..." She said as she watched him go over to the shower stall ( which was more like a shower wall ) and turn it on.  
He walked back over to her without a word, without a thank you, nothing but a firm kiss on her lips. When they separated Eric looked at her, hair half full of blood, her lightly tanned skin kissed by the sun and now covered in God's earth. He wrapped his arms around her back and smiled. "You're amazing..." He said, believing it himself. "Now, off with you clothes..." He grinned.  
Catt couldn't help but laugh to, pushing him away so she could grab the rim of her shirt and pulled it off, glad to get Merlottes off her body finally. She pulled her bra off and shorts, leaving nothing but her underwear on for the time being. Eric took this time to get undressed himself and he was an image, he seemed unreal like marble to her. She slowly walked over to the shower, pulling off the last of her clothes before stepping in.

The steam was hot and fogging, concealing them in a heavy layer of air. Eric poured body wash onto her skin and cleaned her body, memorizing every inch and tattoo. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Do you ever feel like something is too good to be true?" She mouthed the words against his lips, standing on her tippy toes to reach him.  
"No, I believe things are as good as they can be..." He mouthed back. "I've waited 1000 years for you..." "So ..." she pushed some of the crazy amount of hair out of her face. "Was it worth it?"  
Eric simply picked her up and shouted "Every fucking second of it!" He switched the water off, her still in his hands and carried her to the master bedroom where the comforter was the lavish fur of a bear.  
He set her down onto the top of the bed and leaned over her, falling all over her. "But I never thought you would be so beautiful..."

And for the first time in a long time Eric made love to her, not dirty, crazy sex. But love. He never fell asleep at dawn with a bigger smile. Catt on the other hand was wired awake. 'It must be the vampire blood' she thought to herself, cuddling into Eric's chest even more. The room was completely dark, the windows had been made sun proof. She kissed the spot over his heart and turned her head towards the clock seeing it was way past the time she wass supposed to get out of bed, but she was so comfortable. She just wanted to lay here all day and be in his arms. She felt unbelievebly safe. She pushed away from him though, she had to call Sookie to bring her back to her car so she could get ready for work. Eric tightened his grip around her and growled in his sleep, it reminded her of a lion, very powerfull and very protective. She reached up to his forehead, kissing it lightly. "I'll be back." She said, squeezing out of his arms and getting out of the bed walking to his dresser, looking for a tee shirt. She found a black wife beater and pulled it on and over her head, it fit her nicely she noted. She went into a smaller drawer, finding bright green boxers, pulling them on and walking to the bathroom, getting her celll phone out of her apron. She powered the phone on and seen there were four missed calls.

Sookie Stackhouse 11:48 PM Sookie Stackhouse 12:02 AM Sam Merlotte 12:15 AM Sookie Stackhouse.  
1:02 AM

Catt clicked on the last missed call, pressing send. She listened to the tone ring three times before Sookie picked up, yelling into the phone "WHERE ARE YOU?" Catt moved the phone a foot from her head and waiting for Sookie to calm down.  
"I'm safe..." She said peacefully, not getting upset over Sookie's worried voice. "Well you had me all kinds of worried, I saw your car in the cemetry, we thought that Eric took you...I didn't know you were homeless, you could of just asked me and I would-" Catt phone beeped

because it was dying, "Listen can I ask you to do a favor and afterwards can we not talk about it?" Sookie was quiet on the other end hen replied. "Sure, what it is? " "Could you come get me in Shreveport?"  
"Yeah, I'll be right there." Catt flipped the phone shut.

-  
please review! comments are appreiated too, i just need motavation. it does wonders.(:. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sookie pulled up to the Bon Temps cemetery, the ride had been completely silent except for the radio blasting nonsense babble in the background. She looked over to Catt and tapped her hands on the steering wheel.  
"So you re not going to tell me anything are you? "Catt could tell that Sookie was worried about her and not just being nosey, Catt sighed and ran a hand through her tousled hair.

"I just really have to go Sookie. Im going to be late for work."

Catt grabbed the handle and opened the door, shutting it behind her as quickly as possible. Catt really didn t know how to explain it to herself. Plus she already knew that enough people were going to be on her tail before she could even explain.  
Catt walked over to her car, on the inside of it sat Seth.  
Catt half frowned and got into the car, sitting next to him.  
"I can t believe you. He simply stated."  
"I can t believe myself, really." She mumbled, reaching into the glove department to get a ciggerate, she stuck it in her the corner of her mouth and lit it

"I don t have to explain myself to you. "

Seth s faded spirit surged in his anger.  
"I thought we were supposed to be friends, I thought we were supposed to talk, I thought that wouldn t be a fang banging slut... "

The words hung in the air for a whole minute, before Catt laughed.

"Good thing you re dead, because I would of killed you over that..."

She smirked to herself and shook off his words, whatever anyone had to day to her really didn t matter, she felt like she was a different person. She turned over the engine of the car and turned on the radio, putting it on full blast, the sounds of the song Please Don t Go filled the car. She pulled off the small dirt path onto the road and headed towards Merlottles, the wind from her open window blew onto her face and threw her hair around.  
She found herself shouting along with the words of the song. And before she knew it she was at the small diner, looking at it, it wasn t much but Catt was oddly happy to be back.

Her sneakers crunched the gravel beneath her feet, she flicked her ciggerate into the butt bucket, making her target. She somehow felt amazing for someone who never went to sleep the night before.  
She pulled open the door and looked in, Sam was standing behind the bar, reading the paper, Catt looked straight towards the bathroom. She started to walk towards it, hoping she could get to the bathroom before he realized she was in a pair of boxers and a wife beater with her work clothes in her hands. She reached for the handle on the pull door on the bathroom.  
"Rough night huh? "It was Sam, finally saying something. Catt didn t turn around she just nodded.  
"Yeah, totally."

"Next time, just come to my house if you re homeless." Catt turned this time to face him.  
"I m okay, I m sorry, it s just hard for me to understand why everyone here is so fucking nice. "Sam s face twisted in confusion instead of anger.  
"Not everyone wants something from you Catt."

Catt laughed softly, wishing she could believe it.  
Show me one. And with that she pulled the door and walked inside of the bathroom.

The lighting in the bathroom never complimented Catt s complexion but when she gazed into it she was shocked to see that she was almost glowing. She turned her face to the side and inspected the bite marks on her neck, one near her jugular and the other one on her collar bone. She began to pant slightly trying to think of how they were still there, shouldn t they have completely healed? She thought to herself, frowning at herself. Then suddenly she shrugged, Oh well...: she grumbled to herself, pulling her Merlottes fitted tee and pulling on a pair of black pants. She made sure her clothes were okay before she pulled her hair into a side pony tail attempting to cover it. Catt really didn t need any make up today, she personally thought she looked great. She picked up the green boxers from the floor and shoved it into her purse. She looked at her watch, three minutes to clock in on time. She brushed her teeth quickly and walked out of the bathroom heading to the back where the coat rack and time clock was.

When Catt got to the time clock Sam was leaning against the wall next to it. She mustered a smile and hung up her purse, looking for her time card among all the others and Sam just kept staring at her. She looked over at him, feeling her stomach getting nervous.  
"So, we still on for tonight? "Catt had completely forgotten about the plans she had made just the day before. She let her eyes drop and coursed at herself, she knew Sam saw them fall too.  
"Just for a few drinks? "She took her card and stamped it, placing it back into the slot.  
Sam placed his hand over hers.  
"You don t have to, if you don t want to..." Catt stared at his hand over hers.  
"It s not that, its just that I have to move a few things into my new place. And Silly Girl me forgot all about it when I made the plans in the first place."

She sighed, feeling like a flake.  
Sam s big round eyes looked disappointed and then lit up again. "

I could help you...I m sure you have some heavy stuff. "

Catt shook her head.

"Not really, I don t really own that much stuff. I don t even have a bed." She rolled her eyes at herself,

"I know, pretty sad but I couldn t live with my brother anymore."

"Oh, well tell you what, I have some stuff out in this shed. We could go through all of it, see whats good..." Catt held up her hand.

"I don t want to bother you with my problems."

"You re not bothering me, I just want to help you. "

Catt examined his eyes more closely, for him being her boss he was awful nice and there wasn t anything wrong with that, maybe she was just over reacting she thought.  
Okay, I don t see why not. Just then Sookie walked in behind them, she just gave them a big smile.  
Catt turned to look at her and gave her a nod before walking off towards the bar counter.

Catt was making sure all the salt and pepper shakers were cleaned and stocked. She always did this everyday she worked. It was helpful and it took up time until her costumers came into the restraunt. She was humming a little tune to herself and focusing on her work when Sookie came over with a bus tub of glasses, she pushed it onto the counter and a salt shaker went sailing for the floor.  
"Oh shi-"

But before Sookie could finish Catt caught the salt shaker out of mid air.  
She locked her eyes with Sookie , smiling.  
"Got it."

"How did you do that? "Sookie almost stuttered.  
"Just lucky ...I suppose."

"Don t tell me your on V too." Sookie crossed her arms over her chest, looking Catt up and down.

"I won t be friends with someone that exploits vampires for theyre blood."

"I m not! "  
Catt shouted, she wasn t the type to be looked at sideways, she wouldn t deal with that.

"It would be none of your bussiness anyways." She huffed and turned her head away from her.  
Sookie took her fingertips and moved Catt s long and wavy pony tail out of the way, gasping. Catt s head turned unnaturally fast.

"Do you have something to say...? "It growled in her throat. Sookie really couldn t say anything, she knew she was pushing it with Catt by moving her hair, but now she knew why Catt was so fast .  
"No...But you could of told me, It s not like I m not dating a vampire or anything." Sookie shook her head at her.  
"I mean, out of all people, I understand."

She put her hand on Catt forearm. Catt still hadn t looked into her eyes again.  
Catt bit her bottom lip.  
"Thats true I just didn t want to talk about it period. You can t tell anyone. "

Sookie nodded her head at her. "Oh I know. I m not like that anyways. "

Sookie let go of her arm and smirked at her.  
"Wasn t it amazing?"

Catt laughed loudly.  
"Yes, it felt like I was on fire, but in a good way. "Sookie nodded quickly, Catt could tell she was thinking about Bill.  
"I think it s spectacular. You know he can feel your emotions now, he ll be in your dreams too."

Catt didn t know this.  
"That's crazy... Is all she muttered before turning to walk away. But we have to talk about this later, when there aren t people everywhere."

Sookie was stocking the cups onto the shelf. Catt took a few steps away and went to take her first table.

The rest of the work day went pretty quickly. After the lunch rush took up three hours she spent the other two washing dishes and cleaning off tables. The afternoon played lazily on the green grass, pouring light into the window that made the place seem even more green. Catt was wiping the last table in her section when she heard someone come up behind her. She turned around to see Sam, he was a vision in plaid. Her eyes surveyed him up and down.

"I m hurrying, I promise. "She smiled and chewed on her lip piercing.

"Oh no, it s not that, I was just watching you do your thing... "

Sam didn t seem like he was really good at flirting.  
"I just wanted to say that you really make a difference. "Catt nodded her head lightly, she felt her cheeks turning red. She wasn t very good at taking a complimets.  
She finished the table and set place mat papers down.  
"Thank you, believe it or not I feel really comfortable here at Merlottes. "She raised an eye brow at him, indirectly saying I would like to keep it that way. Sam s face lit up.  
"Well are you ready to head over to the shed?" Catt nodded and ran over to the time clock, clocking out and grabbing her purse. Sam followed her and pointed at the back door.

"Just go out that door, the shed s right outside."

Catt walked over to the back door and stepped outside, she never really paid attention to the fact there was a huge shed out there.  
Sam went over and fished through his big key ring until he found a small key that fit inside of the padlock. When he was done he opened the shed door and the light of day poured in.  
Catt could see a lot of things she could use. She wondered why he didn t use the stuff in the shed but she wasn t going to question his kindness anymore today. Just whatever you want let me know. Catt walked into the shed and found a nice kitchen table, with two matching chairs. She found a nice dresser and bedframe, all she needed was to buy a mattress.

"You can always take like plates and stuff from the resturant too."

She felt truely happen for a moment. She really had a friend in Sam Merlotte. When they were finished she grabbed a few plates and glasses and put them in a bus tub and went out to her car.  
"13 Main St."

She shouted over to Sam. He just nodded.

Catt started her car and drove towards down town. The sky was mellow due to the warm setting sun. Bon Temps wasn t really that big so when Catt saw a road block in the middle of Central Ave she was surprised. She pulled to a stop and rolled down her window, pulling up her E break.  
Andy flashed his light right into her eyes, and Catt squinted.  
"Oh Hello again Miss Cosme. Were just looking for this man."

He showed her the picture of the man, he face wasn t extrodinary, she focused on his green eyes.

"No Sherriff. I haven t seen anyone like him."

Andy nodded and took his flashlight out of her eye balls.

"Okay free to go."

He tapped the roof of her car and she rammed the e break down and took off. She loved driving like a bad ass. By the time she was done thinking to get the white dots out of her eyes she pulled in front of her new apartment. Sam pulled in behind her. She openned up her car door and walked up to the house, her apartment was the downstaires and she wasnt sure if there was any neighbors above her. She climbed the steps to the porch and unlocked the house, pushing the door open.

After about two hours they were done putting the last piece in place, and even tho the place felt bare it felt like it was finally a home for her. Catt heard a loud pop, and it was Sam opening a bottle of Champagne. Her smile widened and she handed him a glass, he pour them both one glass. Catt raised her glass, looking into Sam s twinkling eyes.  
"Here s too a new start, and a new- "

Three loud bangs on the door cut her off.  
Catt tried to think if she told Sookie where she got her new apartment. She walked out of the living room into the long hallway and grabbed the handle of the door.  
When she swung the door open she saw a stranger, a man, smiling at her.  
"Can I help you?"

Catt said, she heard Sam coming up behind her,

"Well that depends... "

The stranger said, Catt was focusing on his face, she had never seen him in the diner before and in a small town like Bon Temps it was almost impossible to see someone that you didn t see once before.

The stranger looked at Sam and then pulled a gun on them both.  
Catt dropped her Champagne glass on the floor, putting her hands up.  
"Are you going to scream if I shoot him?"

The stranger said, pointing the gun towards Sam.  
"No..." Catt said, her heart racing in her chest. "But if you do itll be the biggest mistake of your fucking miserable life"

Sam pushed his way in front of Catt.  
"Here. "

He pulled out his wallet and extended his hand towards the stranger.  
The stranger s green eyes darted to the wallet and then he lifted the gun, hitting Sam over the top of the head with the handle, dropping him like a sack of potatoes. Catt let out a scream before she could stop herself, dropping to her knees, leaning over Sam. He was knocked out, she could still see his chest raising and falling.

"Now you fucked up."

The man said before grabbing a handful of Catt s hair, pulling her off of Sam until she was standing. He pressed her against the wall, putting the gun to the side of her temple,

"Now are you going to come nicely, or are you going to make this hard?"

Even thou Catt was scared half to death, at the same time she was angry.

"Fuck you, you won t take me alive!"

She shouted before kicking him in his groin. He groaned and shuddered. He pulled his hand back and hit her about there times harder than he hit Sam. Catt hit the floor, tasting blood in her mouth, she looked over to Sam, lying there, still un conscience. She rolled onto her back, looking up at the green eyed man.

"Now are you going to come quietly? "

Catt spit blood in his face, a smile pasted to her face.  
He started pulling her out of the house by her ankles, she kicked and twisted, trying to grab hold of anything and everything. Now she was scared, down to her core, she started to cry letting go of the anger.  
"Please don t ... "She begged, knowing getting kidnaped never ended good. She grabbed onto the rail of the stair case that went up stairs.  
"Bitch, shut the fuck up."

The man let off a round into Catt thigh, she felt the bullet enter her body in fiery burst.  
She grabbed for her leg, yelping. She looked at her hands covered in blood.

BAMMMMMM!

Catt looked towards the door frame. She couldn t see behind her assailant.  
"WHO the fuck are you?" He shouted, turning around to the door.  
"Your worst nightmare!"

Catt s heart jumped when she heard the voice, she knew it was Eric without seeing him.  
"Invite me in!" He shouted at Catt. He could smell her blood was all over the place.  
"Eric, would you please come in?"

She shouted, sitting up and turning to get on her good leg. Their eyes met before Eric looked over to the stranger taking one step inside, slamming the door behind him. His fangs were extended and Catt could almost taste the fear in the room.  
Eric grabbed him by the neck, rasing him off the floor, his feet dangled and he mostly resembled a rag doll.

"Who sent you here?" Eric growled at him.  
The stranger didn t say anything at first, his gun slipped out of his hand.  
Catt reached and picked it up. She used the wall to help her stand and even tho she was loosing blood fast she didn t care, she half hopped, pointing the gun at him. "ANSWER HIM BEFORE I MAKE A NICE PAINTING WITH YOUR FUCKING BRAINS!"

She roared, Eric looked back at her smiling.  
"Kill me."

The stranger said, obviously not giving up his employer.  
"Don t have to ask twice. "

Eric grinned and closed his hand, crushing the man s neck until it hung to the side and then he dropped him to the ground.  
Catt looked at the body on the floor and then back to Eric, who eyes were on her leg and the blood all over her mouth and the floor. He rushed over to her in a blur, picking her up and kissing her. Catt wrapped her one good leg around him as she indulged. His hands ran up and down her body, and he pulled his mouth away her panting.

"We need to get you the hospital. You re loosing blood too quickly, I can taste death in your kiss."

He reached into his pocket grabbing his phone.  
He flipped it open and dialed the number so quickly that there was barely a difference in the keytones, it was just a blur.  
"Pam. Get to 13 Main St in Bon Temps, now."

He kissed Catt lightly again, licking the blood off her face,  
"Pam's going to take you to the hospital, I ll bring your..."

he looked over at Sam.".. friend in a few moments, we just can t have to the ambulance coming here. "

Three knocks at the door and Eric swung the door open.  
Pam was now in the doorway, looking quite exotic in a bring pink mini dress with matching stilettos. Eric carried Catt over to Pam, who looked confused at the scene.  
"Why are you always ruining my cute outfits with your bloody messes?"

She perked an eyebrow at him before looking at Catt in his arms.  
"Not now Pam."

He handed Catt to her, Pam held her like a baby. Catt was truely amazed at her strength.  
"Take her to the hospital. "

She nodded and before Catt knew it, Pam took off in a run to her car, a corvette convertible, like a barbie dream car. She set Catt in the passenger side and in a second Pam was in the driver s seat smirking at her before saying.

"Hold on tight."

All the scenery blasted by Catt s eyes, like a video on fast forward. She felt butterflies like she was on a roller coaster. Catt laughed softly, putting her arms in the air. Pam simply shook her head at her, laughing too now.  
And then they came to a sharp stop, parking in the hospital parking lot. Pam came back over to her side and picked her up, putting her over her shoulder.

"You re lucky I like you. You re getting blood all over my Gucci dress."

Pam said carrying her toward the ER entrance.  
Catt nodded, watching as the car got farther and farther away.

There was no one in the ER when Pam sat Catt into a chair in front of the check in window, sitting next to her. A woman with a bad attitude looked at her side ways.  
"Can I help you?"

"Yes. "

Catt was still smiling, man, she thought, loosing blood made her really carefree and happy.  
"I've been shot. "

She laughed.  
The woman looked at her like she was purple.  
Before she could answer Pam banged on the window.

"Could she get help instead of dirty looks? "

The woman nodded and walked off quickly, coming to the waiting room with a gurney, Pam laid Catt on it and Catt saw the corners of her eyes go gray, like someone was slowly turning off a dimming light.  
The last thing she saw was Pam most likely calling Eric before the nurse pushed her behind the double doors.

The sound of the heart monitor beeped in the background of the sterilized hospital room. Catt cracked her eyes open and they instantly burned from the florescent light. She looked down at herself in the bed, white sheets and gown. She rubbed her eyes and heard someone stir across the room. When she opened her eyes she saw Eric standing over her, his eyes lit up and glowing. He was smiling softly at her.

"Hey... "she said, setting her hand on his soft cheek. He was freezing to the touch.

"Hey. "He said back, putting his hand over hers.

"I thought I was going to loose you for a second there. "Catt shook her head,

"never, I d never let that happen as long as I m breathing."

His adoring looks made her feel like a super model even tho she had stitches on her cheek and forehead.

"We re going to leave this place. "

He said softly.

"I found someone to teach you how to use your powers."

Catt knew that the pain killers she was on were making her feel super high but she was still capable of making decisions.

"How long are you going to be gone? "

She didn t want to loose her job at Merlotte s. She suddenly remembered Sam.

"Is Sam okay?"

Eric took his hand off hers, moving down to the sheet, pulling it down to see her leg.

"He s fine. He already left the ER, he s in a regular room now."

He said, eyes scanning. Catt gazed down at her leg, seeing a huge white bandage over the wound.

"I glamoured him into letting me take you on vacation."

He winked.

Catt sat straight up. Heat rushed to her face.

"You can t just go around glamouring my friends!"

Eric looked confused by her.

"Well I thought it would be okay..."

"Well, you thought wrong. I m not one of your pocessions."

He really didn t know how to react to her anger, usually people just went along with everything he said. Or he made them so along with it.

"I don t think that, but I figured you would want to get away from here for a while."

And then Eric said something he barely ever said to anyone.

"I m sorry. "

The words hung in the air for a moment before. Catt bit her lip judging his face, seeing the shadow of regret in his eyes.

"I forgive you."

She sighed.  
She kissed him on the forehead.  
He put his wrist up to mouth and bit himself.  
"Here drink... "

She took his wrist and put it up to her mouth, feeling the blood rush into her mouth she half panted.  
Closes her eyes see could taste the richness of his thousand year plus blood. It was crazy how it made explosions all over her body, making her feel like she was burning up. She pulled away before he stopped her this time. She knew it was already enough that she had taken. She licked her lips and looked up at him, ripping the IV s out of her arm.  
"Where are we going?"

"We re going to a small place in the Nevada desert."

"Where are you going to sleep? "

Eric laughed, she had no idea how creative you get after a 1000 years to learn.

"With you, at the hotel, or ever at this old woman s house."

Catt sat up and hopped off the bed.

"When are we leaving? "

She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could.

"Now."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Please excuse all the violence in this chapter, it actually gave me nightmares, lol. -

Even though Catt was basically being forced to leave she was almost excited, if she could just overcome the feeling like the world was caving in. She didn't know if she was strong enough to keep her guard up at all times to make sure it didn't come crashing down on her. The sun was dying in the clouds, falling beneath the edge of the earth, it's remaining warmth heated her tan skin. She was leaning against the side of a airport building, she wore a blood red dress, it hugged her every curve in all the right spots. She secretly hoped Eric would like it. The simple thought of him made her smile, she had never wanted to dress up for anyone as much as she did for him. It wasn't even about impressing him but making sure she looked like she belonged at a vampire hotel. She exhaled smoke out into the air, watching it dance in the air.  
"Where are you going?" A familiar voice said in her ear, she glanced over to see Seth. 'Maybe he's done being an asshole' She thought silently before saying. "I'm taking a vacation." She stated simply. Seth turned around towards the front of the building, it was an airport after all.  
"I figured." He mumbled quietly.  
"I don't appreciate you calling me a fangbanging slut by the way." Catt said flicking her cigarette.  
"I didn't mean it." Seth looked at his hands, like a little child being scolded for spilling milk.  
"It's okay, I'm setting you free." Catt's big brown eyes narrowed, focusing forward, it was dusk, Eric would be here soon.  
"I don't want to cross over!" Seth shouted, his faded spirit didn't even surge, Catt knew it was time to let him go.  
"It's fucked up that now you have a vampire boyfriend you don't need me anymore."  
Catt didn't pay attention to his almost hurtful words.  
"You don't need me anymore." She dropped her Newport on the ground and stomped on it.  
"I need to kill this." She looked into his gray eyes, seeing his face twisted in sadness.  
"You don't have to do anything." He begged.  
Catt shook her head, closing her eyes.  
"Remember how I told you that robber killed you?"  
Catt asked, she could feel her body shake, her heart pounding her ears.  
"Yea..." Seth said, taking his ghostly hands and putting them on her shoulders, facing her.  
She opened her eyes and braced herself.  
"It was me."  
In that moment Catt was sucked into another reality, she felt like her skull was going to crack.

-Seven years before-  
The sounds of a busy street and sirens floated in through the small apartment's window. Catt and Seth had been sitting on her livingroom couch, Catt was barely 16 years old still and even tho she was young she had already taken her oath of loyalty and accepted her knowledge as a Latin King or in her case a Latin Queen. To her she wasn't a latch key kid, she had latch key parents who left her in the small dirty apartment in downtown Brooklyn. At this point Catt started hating everyone but her street family, Seth and her first love Aaron. Seth was always the one she came to when she was scared for her life or when she needed someone to talk to. Luiscito, her Lord had given her some 'work' to put it. He had left her with 17 Ecstasy tabs. To Catt it wasn't a big deal. Drugs and violence came along with her promise to the streets, but working was eariser then dealing with all of the people who didn't even want to her breath because of her blood and her colors. Seth inched closer to her on the couch, knowing that she had started talking to Aaron he didn't push it. Catt's cell phone beeped twice, letting her know that there was a message. She flipped it open and read it, biting her lip.  
"Wanna come with me to Lincoln Ave and 45th?"  
She looked at Seth, his grey eyes wondered the corners of his mind. 'What could really happen?' he thought, letting it roll off his back. He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Sure, I don't see why not?"  
Catt had already stood up from the couch, she already had them counted out, all her she nodded was her 25. She picked up the couch cushion and grabbed in, putting it in her belt, covering it with her hoodie. Seth wasn't surprised by this at all. He knew that all gang members that didn't have a gun had less of a chance of surviving on the street.  
Seth followed Catt out the door and waited for her to lock it up. Once she was done, she turned on her heel and went to the staircase, rushing down them.

They got to Lincoln and 45th in a few minutes, coming to a gas station and going in the bathroom located around the back. Catt and Seth shut themselves in, she tied her bandana around her face, pulling her hood up. She took out her phone and put it up to her ear. "Here." She said before hanging it up right away.  
She looked back to Seth, smiling behind her makeshift mask.  
In less than moment a man, who was about 20 walked into the bathroom. He was your basic college kid, tight polo tee and pair of ripped up jeans. Catt stopped herself from laughing.  
"Slim?" She said, pushing herself onto the sink, sitting on it's edge. The man's brown eyes scanned her, probably surprised to hear such a lovely voice.  
"Yeah?" He inched closer to her, She nodded her head, "That's four twenty-five." She hopped off the counter, coming a few inches shorter than him.  
She reached into her pocket and by the time she brought her eyes back up-to the man it was too late. He held Seth in his arms, a pistol cocked to his head. Catt gasped when she seen Seth's face, fear was written all over it. His eyes screaming for help.  
Catt's heart was pounding in her chest, she reached for her weapon, wrapping he finger around the trigger, setting her thumb on a the safety.  
"If I were you, I'd hand it over before anyone gets hurt." Catt pulled her gun out and pointed it at him, her hand completely calm compared to his shaking one. "No. Let him go or I'll blow you away."  
Catt watched as Slim shook his head, Seth eyes the size of saucers now.  
Catt could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She watched slim as he pull the safety down but before he could finish Catt squeezed a round into the night. She squitted her eyes as she heard the man scream in terror and felt her heart drop right out of her ribcage.  
She had shot Seth, leaving the shell of his skull leaning against Slim.  
Slim dropped Seth with a sickly thud and turned, running out of the bathroom before she could get her revenge him. Catt looked at Seth crumpled mangled laying there, she rushed over to him, holding him tightly, crying with everything inside of her pouring out.  
"No!" She screamed, looking at the blood on her hands.  
She shook her head in sorrow, looking down, promising that she would find Slim and mentally screaming at herself for not giving Slim the drugs. If she did they both could of walked out of there with both theyre lives.

Seth shook his head and let go out her, backing up in fear, in disbelief, in betrayal.  
"No. Stop that." His image started to fade even more.  
"No I won't, because it's the truth!" She screamed. "You've just been lying to yourself the whole time, you didn't want to believe it!"  
"And now that you know the truth its time for me to set you free." Seth had his hands over his ears as he continued to shake his head.  
Catt closed her eyes and focused on the light, on the stairway to heaven like she did for the girl in Eric's basement.  
"You need to go Seth, I've tortured you long enough. You know the truth, look inside yourself. You've been lying to yourself the whole time." Catt felt like the inside of her chest was on fire, she could almost feel flames of Hell pressing against her skin. She realized that she must of been the bridge between the two. She felt like at any moment that the devil himself would reach out for her and take her where she belonged.

"I set you free! Go, be reborn! Come back to me." She opened her eyes to see the portal being opened, this time wider than before. She concentrated on making sure it didn't open any wider.  
"I'll be back." Seth said, his eyes locking into hers.  
"Best believe I will never forgive you." And with that he walked into the other side, it took him with a loud sucking noise, like vacuum that was left on. Catt slapped her hands together and watched it zap shut. She exhaled loudly, feeling the warmthh of tears on her cheeks.  
She knew that this day would come, when she'd have to face the truth too. She started to cry, her body wretching. And for a moment, she would of gave anything to trade places with him. But that's not how it was, Catt knew that. Fate has it's way of making things the way they were.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, hoping that God or Seth was listening. "Don't be sorry for what you cannot change." Eric said, coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Once she was in the comfort of his arms she felt herself let go more into the sadness, turning around to face him,  
"It's all my fault." She said, looking hopelessly into his eyes.  
"You can't change the past Catt, what you did just now was beautiful enough." He said, pressing her head into his chest.  
"Thank you." She said, holding him tighter than before, sniffling and sobbing as she tried to stop. She took a moment and tried to collect herself, she looked up to him her mascara bleeding down her cheeks.  
"Now, now." He said, wiping some off with his thumb.  
"Whats done is done." Catt nodded and wiped the other side of her face. Trying her hardest to smile at him. "And now it's over with..." She said softly looking in the direction where the portal was, now she was alone, she had no angel to watch her back.  
Eric took her face into his hands, turning her back to him, kissing her as firmly as he could. Catt let herself get lost in the moment completely, running her tongue against his bottom lip, she pulled away.  
"We need to go, I was waiting for you." She looked toward the private jet. She didn't know if it was his or not, but that didn't matter, she could care less about his money.  
Eric took her hand and they walked up to the small staircase that lead to the inside of the jet, as they climbed Catt felt her heart pounding, she really didn't like height's, planes, bridges, anything high really.  
When they stepped inside there was a sectional couch and a flight attendant ready with a glass of Captain and Coke. Everything was creme colored and screamed of high class. Catt grabbed the glass from her, half smiling in apology and began to drink it down, flopping her butt onto the couch.

"How long is this going to take?" Catt asked, watching the pilot shutting the door and sealing it. "About two hours." Eric said, looking at her worried.  
"Are you going to be okay?" "I always manage to be okay." She said smiling at him, forcing herself to be okay with being on a plane.  
"I wish I could make you forget this." Eric said, sitting down next to her. His voice was serious.  
"I wouldn't want you to zap my head anyways." Catt said quickly. "My head is my own, I like thoughts to be safe in it." She looked at him with different eyes, stopping herself from adoring him and looking at him at face value. He was capable of bad things and she reminded herself to watch her back, to not let her guard down. He only had 1000 years to perfect being a liar and she took this in consideration.  
Eric seemed to almost read her mind.  
"I would never do anything that you didn't want me to do, you're worth much more than my desires."  
She narrowed her eyes, and put her hand out with her empty glass, signaling that she needed another. She leaned over to him, pressing her lips lightly against him. "You better not." She formed the words on his mouth and than bit on his jawline. When the attendant took her glass she crawled onto his lap, straddling him. "Because I am capable of killing, you know this now."

The thought had turned Eric on instead of scaring him. He liked the way she took control of any situation. He grabbed the side of her hips, digging his nails into her.  
"I always knew it." He said in a tone that was dripping with desire. But when the attendant returned to them she handed Catt her drink. She looked at them awkwardly. Catt took the drink and smiled. "Thank you. That should be good." She took a small sip and waved her off. When she turned back to Eric he had already taken the cup out of her hand and set it down. He rolled them over, putting himself on top.  
"I'm really enjoying this dress you have." He said in a low tone, kissing her on her collar bone, making his way down to the top of her breast sticking out of the top of the dress. Without warning he bit her, sinking his teeth into her soft supple tan skin. Catt put her hands into his blond hair, pulling on it as she wiggled beneath him, trying to hold herself back from moaning too loudly.  
"Eric..." She started, feeling her eyes rolling back in her head. "We can't have sex here on this plane." He stopped and looked up at her surprised by her words. Her blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.  
"Why not? It's my jet."  
She leaned up onto her elbows.  
"Because I'm not like all these other women you've had who will bend and break themselves to make you happy. I have self respect, thank you very much."  
He looked amused by her statement and then pushed her back down, returning to the spot where he was drinking. He dug his teeth in deeper this time, tearing the muscles and tissues beneath the skin. She tasted like the best thing he had besides Sookie. But Sookie was a different unattainable story.  
He growled and moved his hand up her thigh, scratching the skin along the way.  
"But what if I...really really want you." He said not looking up at her. "I'll just take it." She bit her own lip, thinking about what she was going to say. "That's fine, I'll just lie here like I'm died." She snickered, waiting for him to look at her.  
Eric did look up at her this time. "Or I could kill you and fuck your corpse." His eyes were the darkest shade she had ever seen, she wondered if she was seeing his real side, or was he just being outrageous.

"You wouldn't." She choked on the words a little bit. "Oh, you my dear." He started, licking the blood off her skin. "Seem to forget I am a vampire. And I so 'would'." He pronounced the word she used louder.  
She felt her heart racing but couldn't help herself from getting a sick smile.  
"You don't take no for an answer." "No, I get what I want." he snarled his lip at her. "and I really don't care how you feel about that, you are mine, I will have you."  
This statement was no longer playful like he was earlier, he was very serious. "I should of known you were trouble." Catt said, rolling him over again, now looking down at him. She reached for her glass and took a big sip.  
He reached behind herself and unzipped the back of her dress, pulling it over her head.  
She was just left in front of him in her just underwear. She felt her cheeks turn a bright red.  
Just then the flight attendant came back into the quarters, her mouth flopping open. Catt felt herself get tossed to the side as Eric rushed over to the girl, he was standing behind her. Catt was amazed at his speed. He made sure she was looking him in the eyes when to took the girl's neck in his hands. "You shouldn't of come back in here." He whispered against her ear, and dug his teeth into her skin, ripping her throat open like an animal.

For Catt it was like watching a car accident, she couldn't say anything and couldn't do anything to stop it. She watched as the girl reached out to her, her fingers twisted in pain. Catt was sure that more of her blood was pouring down her skin than actually getting to Eric. He was just doing this for show. He stopped for a second, walking towards Catt, dragging the pour girl along with him.  
"This is what you're signing up for, murder, mayhem, blood!" He smiled at her sickly. "I hope you enjoy it." He continued to suck the poor girl dry and and Catt tried her hardest to keep a straight face. It was over whelming but she could stand it. She had seen blood shed before. When the girl become still he dropped her before taking the last breath, leaving her on the floor like a used up bag of chips, he stepped over her and went to Catt, kneeling on the couch in front of her.

He took her hands and put them over his heart.  
"Do you still think I have a heart?" His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.  
"It takes a lot of heart to murder someone." She said, pushing him, taking her hands back.  
"Don't try to scare me." She felt her heart knocking against her rib cage, as if trying to escape, Eric could hear every heart as it increased, he grabbed her by her sides and held her closely. He could smell the fear around her.

"Oh but I already have." His smiled widened, his fangs still blood stained along with his mouth. She needed to see the truth through the nice, clean and handsome facade he held. He felt like he might loose her but if she couldn't see him for what he really was he would of never truly have her anyways. Catt flipped a switch in her head, pushing the fear out of her mind, "I've seen worse." She mumbled, letting her eyes float to his blue ones, they were cold as ice.  
Eric handed her her crumpled dress and sat down next to her boredly, "We should be there in a few minutes, you should get dressed."  
Catt took a whole second to stand and pull it over her head, sitting down next to him she pulled her hair out of the way. She couldn't help but look at the poor girls corpse on the floor but came to a realization that there was nothing she could do. "Would you zip me up?" She asked Eric in a sweet tone as if nothing happened. He smirked to himself, knowing she couldn't see him and zipped her satin red dress slowly, leaning up and kissing

her shoulder blade.  
"Will you be with me?" he set his chin on her shoulder, looking up towards her eyes.  
Catt felt her mouth open and then she shut it, thinking about what he was really saying.  
"Like, date you? Be with you?" She had to make sure they were on the same page. "Yes." He kissed her neck so lightly she jumped getting a cold shiver. He made her feel like she was crazy for talking to him, for being in his company and now she was going to legitly date a vampire?  
She pulled away and turn around to face him. "Yes." She kissed his forehead. "Just promise me if we break up you don't murder me." She laughed, feeling delusional.  
"I promise." He said softly, looking at her like a lost puppy. It was amazing how he was capable of looking so innocent and yet have so much darkness in him

The plane jerked and pulled against the wind as it began to land and Catt caught herself gripping onto Eric's leg, and oddly enough that calmed her. She decided to lay her head in his lap, trying to calm herself and stop thinking about planes crashing and blowing out into a million little pieces, she had to stop thinking about all of it and he helped her. In a few moments the plane was on the ground again, its tires had rolled to a stop. Catt sat up and had the most intense urge to get off the plane. She ran to the door, and pounded on the hatch, yelling at the pilot to let them out. She ran down the staircase and fresh mountain air hit her face, she took a deep breath and exhaled, finally feeling like she was capable of breathing again.  
Eric followed closely and walked over to a limo that was waiting for their arrival, she held the door open for her to get in and after she did he was already sitting next to her, slamming the door behind him. The driver rolled down the window that separated them and looked back at Eric, his smile wide.

"Long time no see!" He said, he was obviously a vampire as well, Catt could tell just because of his aura, it was over powering and shining.  
"Yes, David, How are you?" Eric said boredly.  
"Good, so where are we headed to?" He asked, calming himself down. He seemed to be a younger vampire, surely younger than Eric. "The hotel I always go to." Eric replied and with that he rolled up the window, cutting the conversation off. Catt scooted over to her window on her side of the car, looking at the scenery as it past by, she was truly excited to be in a new place. But her stomach couldn't help but be nervous. After all she

was here to learn how to raise the dead, to control the dead, to do many evil things that she didn't know if she was capable of just yet. Eric hand found hers and gripped it tightly.  
"I love this place." He said quietly, "it reminds me of the old world, up here in mountains, too bad it get ruined by the city." Catt could already see the city lights, the city was cradled by the mountains really, like a deep valley full of life.  
"I'm excited." She said in return. And she was, excited and scared but she left off the scared end of it.  
When the dirt road suddenly turned into pavement she knew that they would be there shortly, she noticed that vampires really didn't care for the speed limit.  
"Are we going to meet her tonight, it seems kind of late to be meeting some old lady." She inwardly laughed at her bluntness and Eric laughed outloud at her.  
"You have a poetic way of speaking..." he chuckled. "And no we'll be going to her house at dusk, tonight we're going to party." Catt looked at him, knowing he was serious and suddenly thinking about how much of a hotmess she looked like, seeing as she probably cried half her make up off.  
"Don't you think I look like shit?" She questioned him, thinking she must of.  
"No." He said quickly, "you never look like shit to me. I would fuck you right here." Catt smirked, that did help with her confindence, she grabbed her small hand bag and grabbed her mirror trying to rub the extra eyeliner from around her eyes and slapped on a light layer of lipgloss.  
She was as mentally prepared as she could of been.  
When they got into the city they stopped in front of this huge, like bigger than life hotel. Catt felt like she was going to break her neck just looking up to the top of it. It was beauitufully light with red

lights that seemed to give the street a warm glow. Eric tapped her on the shoulder and pressed his lips to her ear. "You ready to makes a bunch of people jealous." Catt nodded, thinking that maybe this might be fun.

The driver came over and opened the door for her to get out, Eric followed in suit and came up right next to her, wrapping his arm firmly around her waist. As she walked toward the building she had the sensation of being a little kid again, like she was entering the fun house at an amusement park. The door man pulled the front doors open for them and she walked in, taking it all the bright colors that were held inside the walls. It was amazing, Breathtaking in itself, the tall ceilings made her feel like a doll inside a doll house. Eric tugged on her hip and lead her the direction of the ballroom. He pushed the door open and Catt gasped outloud. The hall was filled with an increible amount of people who were all dressed to kill. Catt felt her stomach doing little flips. They all turned to look at Eric, Catt even caught herself doing so herself.

His face was amazing, she could barely even remember what it looked like blood stained, he used his other free hand to wave at everyone, "I see you all have made it here safetly." He started, "thank you for the party." He looked down at Catt and she felt all the eyes on her, if she wasn't so amazed by all this she would of probably

been shy, blushing, or trying to crawl into a corner. She smiled widely at Eric, letting all her teeth show in a true smile.  
"This is Catt." He looked back at the vampires, who all seemed to be giving her a look as if she was a rare steak made to order.  
"She is mine." He said, finishing with that. She watched as a collective number of women sighed in disappointment. She secretly smiled inside.  
Eric took her along with him as he walked through the crowd, But Catt didn't feel like a puppy at his side, but more safe than anything.  
He came up to an older man, he looked about fifty, he bowed his head to him and addressed him.  
"Your majesty..." As soon as Catt heard the words she bowed her head as well, not knowing what else to do.  
"I will be here for about a week, if you need anything from me I would glad to assist you in..-"  
The older man held up his hand up, turning his head towards Catt. He took the few steps of distance between them and grabbed her face in his hand lightly.  
"You're different." He said seriously, looking at her with his head cocked, like she was a science project.  
"Thank you." Catt said smiling, Eric shot her a look like she did something wrong, and for a moment Catt felt like she did.  
The man was silent and then began to laugh.  
"She speaks!" He continued to laugh, locking his almost golden eyes into Catt's. "Most humans are afiard to speak to the King. But you are either very brave or stupid."  
"I like to think a little bit of both." Catt replied and looked back over to Eric who looked like someone had stole every word he had ever known.  
"I'm Henry. I am the King of all of Colorado." He stuck out his hand for hers, and she quickly reponsed with a firm handshake.  
"Pleased to meet you, as you already know my name is Catt, and I am very excited to be here." Henry smiled at her and then his face turned serious again when he faced Eric.  
"What is your bissness here?" King Henry asked quite sharply

But before Eric could answer a women walked up behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders and rubbing them.  
"Hm, I felt that you were here. But I thought that you wouldn't dare come back after that mess you made a decade ago." Catt looked at the woman, tall, bleach blond with an amazing figure. She wore a tight black dress that pushed her breast so far up that Catt thought if they were any higher they would hit her chin

when she opened her snotty little mouth.  
The woman stared her down but Catt rolled her eyes, quite literally at her.  
"Enough Clair, it is rude to walk into a conversation and take it over. Sometimes I really feel like I was never you're maker. That you were raised by ..." the King added a shiver "wovles." Eric ripped her hands off of him in a ride manner. Scoffing as he turned towards her. He let Catt go for a moment to address her.  
"It is also rude to touch people when they don't..." he looked her up and down for a moment and then finished, curling his lip "want to be touched by you." Catt could feel a sexual tension between them and she really didn't care for it.  
She could already feel her blood boil, her hispanic side really kicking into full gear. She crossed her hands over her chest and put herself between them. She was quite a bit shorter than both them but she didn't care.

"Yeah, put you're hands on him again and I'll break em." She growled, literally baring her teeth, she was almost amazed at herself.  
The one they called Clair didn't say anything but she glared at Catt, looking like she was one second away from snapping her in half. The back of her mind was telling her to get out but her heart was screaming at her to stay there.  
"Listen here you little bitch...-" She started but began to growl in her throat, her fangs popping into visability, but as she hissed she got cut off by King Henry's hands closing around her neck. She choked and looked surprised. Her blue eyes doubled in size.  
"Enough." He snarled into her ear, giving her a good shake before letting her go. She dropped onto her feet,and recovered quickly. The King looked back to Eric and reasked his question, completely annoyed by having to repeat himself.  
"What is you bissnes here in my city?" "No bissness, just pleasure." He said simply. "Odd, since I told you to leave and never come back here that you would decide to vacation here." His golden eyes dug into Eric, Catt could feel it. "But I am interested by her, you may stay." He turned to Catt and smiled widely, "No fear in this one. That's pretty rare."  
Catt inwardly sighed, apparently her front was pretty good because she didn't know when she began being scared and when she wasn't anymore.  
Clair spent this whole time staring at Catt, if looks could kill Catt would of been a pork chop already. The King motioned for her to leave and she did, stomping the whole way.  
"My apologies for my child, she is a little testy." He placed his hands on her shoulder, patting it.  
"Eric didn't leave her here in the best of ways either, but I'm sure he did not mention that on the way over." As a waitress passed them with a tray filled with champage flutes, the drink inside was hot pink. Henry grabbed one and handed it to Catt, she accepted it and took a big sip of it, the taste was amazing and Catt could feel herself instantly becoming light headed. She giggled lightly and said "Thank You."  
The King looked around the hall and saw someone waving him over, he bowed his head in the slightest degree to her and excused himself.

Catt felt Eric's arm snake back around her as he turned her towards the crowd, looking towards the dance floor.  
There was classical music playing and Catt looked at him as if saying 'are you kidding?'. "Come on, dance with me." He prompted her and she took another sip following him to the dance floor. Once they got to the circle of people dancing, they were so graceful they almost made her feel insufficent, like she would look like troll stomping around.  
"No need to be shy." Eric took her hands and took her on the dance floor. She just laughed at him while he started to lead her, she stumbled to keep up with him. He smiled up at him, her first face all screwed up truly expressing a face that 'help me!'.  
He picked up her up and set her feet on the tops of his shoes, laughing at his own improvement to her dancing. She held onto him tighter and pressed her face into his chest, laughing quite loudly at him. She let him dance her to the music and relaxed, not worrying about all the eyes on them. She didn't know what was in that drink, but it was making her head swone. She couldn't help but to keep laughing, she tried to stop herself and finally she could.  
"This is amazing." She sighed into his chest, she listened to him reply "I'm glad you're having a good time." She pulled her head away as she heard the music stop.

The rest of the night went by in a flash and before she knew it she knew the name of almost everyone in the place. When Eric was ready to leave he lead her out of the hall and to the elevator, going all the way to top floor it stopped and Catt could feel her ears popping, they were so high up. The halls were all black, she couldn't tell where the floor and the walls began and ended. Eric took her to room 14 and used a card to get in, Catt gave the hallway a last glance and saw Clair standing there, her blue eyes glowing. Catt make sure she give her a smile, flipping her her personal favortive finger. She stood there for a second before Eric yanked her in the room. He literally tossed her onto the bed, throwing her atleast four feet across the room, she landed, cackling. Eric jumped onto the bed, crawling until he was on top of her. He growled almost animal nature into her neck.  
"You were wonderful tonight, I'm glad I can take you out without you being scared of being a snack." "Of course Darrrrllinggg." She slurred, kissing him roughly on the mouth, letting her hand do the talking for him.  
"I ain't scared of no bitch-ass vamp tramp." She laughed, unbuttoning his shirt.  
"You're all mine I am will NOT share you." She continued to ravish him, nibbling on his skin as she kissed it place to place.  
Outside the door unknown to Catt , Clair stood, her ear pressed tightly to the door.


End file.
